Don't Forget
by KnowMyNameNotMyStory
Summary: That's forever love. Going through hell and back and still finding those words left unspoken that had a little spark left over. And just enough spark for a love to last a lifetime.
1. The First Day Of My Life

**A/N: I Do Not Own Victorious**

* * *

Let me tell you what I know firsthand about love: it hurts. Now who am I, a sixteen-year-old girl, to say that that's exactly the true essence of love? Well, no one said love would be easy; they'd only say it would be worth it. But do we really want to go through all of that chizz for something as small as love?

Now I bet you're going to tell me that love isn't a small thing, it's a big thing. And boy do I know it. But what I meant was that love is too big of a risk. You're not just risking emotional pain, but also physical, psychological and spiritual pain. That's what heartbreak does to you. It just takes over your entire being and you feel like you'll never smile again. Why would you want to do that? Who would want to feel that way? I'll tell you: Fools. Only fools fall in love. And why? God only knows. There's that 1% chance that they'll have the love that's eternal. I may not be the sharpest tool in the shed, but even I wouldn't bet my odds on 1%. That's ridiculous. But who am I to say anything, right? I'm still young. Maybe when I turn my sister's age or even my parents' age I'll finally get this whole concept of 'love'. But for now - Nope.

So if you're looking for a fairytale love story, sorry to say that you should just turn around and find someone else to listen to. I'm sixteen. I'm too young for my happily ever after; if that even exists. But if you want a story about love, then I'll just tell you about my parents.

Jade West and Beck Oliver met in the 9th grade. They were reading Shakespeare in their English literature class and they were chosen to read the parts of Romeo and Juliet of course. I guess you can say the rest was history from there because they stayed together all throughout high school and college. Then they got married and had my sister and me shortly after. But I guess their love story really is like Romeo and Juliet because it's pretty much dead. Poisoned. Incurable. They had a falling out a year ago and six months ago separated. Right after Christmas, mom told us they were getting a divorce. Some New Year we had, huh?

Most days aren't so happy. Since they're separated, Dad lived downtown near my high school and mom kept the house in Mid-City. After my school, Hollywood Arts, was temporarily shut down due to flooding during winter break, I was transferred for one semester at my sister, Tori's high school, Sherwood. That was the first wrong move.

There's nothing bad with Sherwood, it's just not Hollywood Arts. I want to become a costume designer. Tori wants to study Biochemistry and Child Psychology. That's why she goes to a progressive school like Sherwood. And to think, the kid with a lot of talent sticks out like a sore thumb in an advanced studies school. That's my life for the next semester. Fun.

"Cat, sweetheart. Wake up. Time for school," my mom said at my door.

Five minutes later.

"Hey Cat, have you seen my maroon cardigan? Cat. Wake up!" Tori shook me violently.

"Ugh ok, I'm up. I'm up." Unwillingly, I pulled my upper body up and away from my oh so comfortable mattress and sat up at the edge of my bed.

"Do you really have to wake up this early for school?"

"Yes, Cat. We start at 7:30, not 8:00 like you did. This isn't Hollywood Arts. It's Sherwood. And it's an advanced studies school so we like to get started earlier in the day. It's a more efficient use of our time."

"Are you sure we're related, Tor?"

"Of course, silly," she smiled. "Now hurry up. Mom doesn't like to be late so we're leaving in 20 minutes whether you eat breakfast or not."

You ever have a sister that is just the complete opposite of you? And by opposite I mean perfect. If I could describe perfect in one word it'd be Tori. My sister's a senior in high school and she is well on her way to any college of her choice. She's not a total gank, which I'm so happy about, but she's just so goody-two shoes it amazes me that her head hasn't exploded for being so tuned in to society. But I'm not complaining. Tori takes care of me more than our mother because she works way too much.

20 minutes later.

"Caterina Oliver if you do not get your butt in my car in 15 seconds you are walking to school on your first day."

"I'm coming, mom!"

I rushed downstairs and grabbed a banana before shutting the door and rushing to an impatient mom and punctual sister.

"Finally. You don't want to start off your first day on the wrong foot now do you, Kitty-Cat?" my mom asked as she drove off.

"I'm only starting at a new school. I've been in high school for one and a half years. I think I can handle it."

"Yes but that was arts school. This is an advanced high school."

"Yeah and?"

"Don't worry, mom. I can watch over Cat for you if you're afraid of that."

I nonverbally thanked my sister in the rear view mirror.

"Ok fine, I won't do that first day pep-talk then."

That's my mom. Jade Oliver. Oh I'm sorry, in about 8 months it'll go back to Jade West. Ever since she and dad separated, my mom has been breathing down Tori and my backs. She figured if she didn't have our dad to cater to, might as well smother your daughters with excessive love and attention. I guess it's a good thing some times, but mom just needs to chill. I'm sixteen and Tori's eighteen. We're big girls. We can handle ourselves.

When we got to school, Tori showed me to my locker and helped me find my first class. She was a good sister in the sense that she looked out for me this way. That is until Andre comes into the picture.

"Hey babe!"

"Andre! Hi!"

Tori kissed and hugged her boyfriend right in front of me.

"Ugh" I shuddered. I guess they heard and pulled away.

"Sorry, Cat," Tori giggled.

"Whoa, Cat? What you do with your hair?" Andre noticed. I dyed it six months ago. And he just noticed now? Oi vey.

"I dyed it."

"Looks cool," he held out his fist. I merely complied and fist pumped him anyways.

"Well you've got Mr. Brooks. I had him too. He's awesome. We'll see you, Cat. Let me know if you need anything ok?" Tori said as she wrapped her arm around Andre's waist.

"Have a nice first day, little Red!"

Well, here goes nothing. First class: Algebra 2.

"Good morning, class. Welcome to second semester. We have a new student joining us today since the Hollywood Arts School is temporarily closed. Please say hello to Cat Oliver. Oh sweetheart, are you related to Tori Oliver?"

"Yeah, she's my older sister."

"Well you Oliver's are bright ladies. Welcome to Sherwood."

"Thanks?"

I walked over to the last row and sat at the corner. There was a cheerleader who sat in front of me and a nerd who sat to the left of me. The cheerleader turned around for a second.

"Don't mind Mr. Brooks. Your sister was his favorite student so you're automatically on his good side."

"Lucky me," I replied sarcastically.

"I'm Trina Vega."

"My sister's talked about you before."

"She has?" Trina seemed excited.

"Yeah, you two did a biology project last year. Said you were pretty smart."

"Really? Wow!" Trina plastered a ridiculous grin on her face and turned around. Finally, no more distractions. But then I noticed the nerd was looking at me. So I turned to him.

"Can I help you?" I annoyingly asked. He shook his head and turned back to his notes. Probably scared the poor guy, but oh well. Didn't his mom ever tell him it was rude to stare?

Finally, I decided to actually pay attention to Mr. Brooks. Math wasn't my best subject so I should have probably paid attention. Except I realized I couldn't pick up my textbooks until lunch so now I was completely lost with the lesson. I buried my face in my hands and was ready to have an anxiety attack when suddenly I heard a soft thump on my desk. I put my hands down and saw a text book opened to the lesson, with a sheet of notes that followed Mr. Brooks' notes on the whiteboard. I wondered where it came from. Until I turned to the nerdy kid and saw that he was crossing his arms and keenly paying attention to everything the teacher was saying.

"But what about you?" I whispered.

He simply pointed to his ear and gestured that he'd listen the rest of the class.

I didn't want to argue because Mr. Brooks was talking about synthetic division and I sure as heck had no idea what that was. The only synthetic I knew was my head of red hair. I dyed it six months ago when our parents told us they were separating. Call it a rebellious act, but I'm not a bad kid. I just felt like since things were going to change, I wanted to change something about me. And my hair took one for the team. Anyway, back to math class.

Once the bell rang, everyone, including that nerd kid, disappeared. Well great. Now I got to carry an extra textbook with me all day because I don't even know who the guy was. I even tried finding him at lunch. He was seriously nowhere to be found. By seventh period, I was ready to call it a day. Thank goodness I had study hall. Sherwood wasn't so bad, but it wasn't so good either. Only 89 more days until the semester's over.

* * *

"So how was your first day?" mom asked at dinnertime.

"It was alright."

"Make any new friends?"

"Not really. But you know I'm just going for a semester. Then I'll be back at HA."

"Yes, but don't you think you should take this time to focus on your studies? Maybe really think about what you want to do?"

"I do know what I want to do and I want to do costume design."

"Honey that's not a viable career."

"But it's ambitious," Tori tried to help me out.

"Ambitious won't get you anywhere," mom retorted.

"And how do you know that? Just because you didn't follow your dreams and dad followed his, you try to shoot mine to hell?"

"Caterina don't use that tone with me."

"I'm sorry. But mom, you got to give me a break. This is all new to me and I just have no friends. I only see Tori in the morning then after that we have different classes and she's with her friends or tutoring at lunch."

"Why don't you follow your sister and take up an after school activity or join a club?"

"Mom," Tori tried to reason.

I sighed. My mother really didn't understand. But I guess she was at least able to read my expression.

"Maybe just try to make friends. That's a start. Right?" she patted my elbow. For once, she actually got me.

* * *

The following morning I got to math class pretty early. When the nerdy kid came inside, he was surprised to see his textbook on the table.

"Hey dude. Thanks for letting me borrow your textbook."

"It's nothing," he spoke.

"So he does have a voice!" I threw my hands in victory. "How'd you end up doing your homework?"

"Didn't you check my notes? I already did it. I'd assume you would copy so you wouldn't have to do it."

"Are you pegging me as someone stupid and can't do things for herself?"

"N-no I didn't mean-"

"Because I am a very independent woman and I am certainly capable to do things by myself."

"All right everyone, pop quiz!"

30 minutes later.

"So what'd you get?" the nerdy kid asked.

I flashed the top of my paper. It said 60%.

He formed an 'O' with his lips, not knowing how to react.

"Let me guess, you got a 100% huh?" I played.

"Well it's only you're second day here. It's understandable."

Shortly after, the bell rang.

"Do you want to borrow my notes again? I don't mind." He proceeded to take his notebook out of his backpack and handed it to me.

"But then how will you do your work. Don't tell me you do your homework in class everyday."

"Not every day, but I knew the lesson so I did the homework ahead of time."

"And today's lesson?"

"My grade won't suffer if I just missed one assignment."

"No, I won't let you do that. What's your last class?" I asked as we walked to lunch.

"Study Hall."

"Me too. Where do you usually go?"

"Outside. I don't really utilize the time if I already did all my work."

"Well how about I meet up with you and give you back your notes then. Deal?"

"Sure, I'll meet you in front of Mr. Brook's class."

"Great. So are you going to lunch?"

"Uh, no. I've got to see my English teacher about something. I'll just see you in 7th period."

"All right. See ya…" I waited. I realized I didn't know his name.

"Robbie. Robbie Shapiro."

* * *

I was putting away some stuff in my locker when Trina walked past me.

"Hey Cat, how are you enjoying Sherwood so far?"

"It's just another school to me."

"Well I hope you like your teachers and everything. Mr. Brooks is the best one for sure!"

"Yeah, Algebra 2 isn't so bad," I replied.

"Hey if you're not doing anything for study hall you can come hangout with the team," Trina offered.

Hang out with a bunch of cheerleaders fondling over the basketball team? I pass.

"No thanks. I'm actually meeting that kid Robbie from our math class. He let me borrow his notes to catch up with the rest of you guys.

"Robbie? The kid with the glasses?" Trina giggled.

"Yeah why? He's a nice kid right?" I speculated.

"No, he's nice. He's just, Robbie."

"And who am I?"

"You're Cat."

"And you're Trina."

"Ok," Trina lightly surrendered. "Whatever, but this high school. People have that status quo thing going and you and Robbie just don't belong in the same category."

"He's just a classmate, Trina."

"Right," Trina smiled. "Well, see ya!"

After that awkward encounter with the peppy cheerleader, I headed over to Mr. Brooks' classroom. Waiting for me, right on time, was Mr. Shapiro.

"Hey, Robbie."

"Hey, were you able to copy my notes?"

"Yeah. If you didn't mind, I copied a few notes from the previous week too. To get all caught up." I handed over his notebook.

"No problem. Well, ok se ya."

Robbie was in such a hurry to leave, I didn't know why.

"W-wait!"

He was just as surprised as I was when I blurted that. He stopped mid track and turned around.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you in such a rush to leave?" I said walking up to him.

"Oh uh. Well, I, uh…"

"Where you heading somewhere important?"

"Just outside."

"Can I join you?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I was joking with him. But when he saw I was serious, he was serious too.

"Sure, I guess."

* * *

"Hey dad."

"Hi daddy!"

"There's my girls!" dad gave Tori and I a hug when he came home for dinner. Tori and I would alternate homes from time to time so our parents can see us almost equally. Tonight, we were at our dad's house.

"What's for dinner?"

"Tori ordered a pizza," I said and handed him a slice.

It was much more chill at my dad's place. One being he was a guy, and two because he was a fun parent. We ate pizza at the couch, and turned on the TV. Back at our mom's we'd have to eat a 'well-balanced' meal at the dinner table.

"So, Kitty-Cat. How's your first week of school so far?" dad asked.

"I guess it was ok."

"Tori, you watching out for your little sister?"

"Of course I am, daddy."

"Good. Did you make any new friends, Cat?"

"I think so."

"You think so?" Tori giggled.

"Yeah. I mean I think we're friends. We haven't said anything otherwise."

"And who is this 'I think so' friend of yours called?"

"Robbie Shapiro."

"A boy?" our dad nearly choked on his pizza.

"Dad, trust me. Robbie's a nice guy. He's harmless," I assured him.

"Yeah dad, I've seen him around school. He's smart and not a player. Don't worry."

"Ok, but I've got my eye on this Robbie fella," he joked.

"You don't even know him," I laughed.

"We'll see about that."

* * *

**A/N: New story! Yes, Cat is kind of angsty in this one, but it goes with my overall theme. Been having a rough time lately and the only real outlet I have is to turn it into writing so here it is. This story is loosely based on a movie called Little Manhattan (just like how the movie was formatted and because I was watching the movie right before I thought about writing) and loosely based on my real life. It's a story about first love. I don't know how much time I'll have but this is less than 10 chapters anyways. I finished writing it last night. Anyway. hope you guys liked the first chapter.**

**If I can't update every day, I suggest you read some fics from these awesome Victorious people: **

**sshaw101 - Storm Warning, Let Me Live, This Love is Ours, and Why Me (One-shot series)  
Jmags-WriterofAwesomeness - Following the stars  
Flamekat - Unfinished Painting (But you have to read The Girl With the Purple Giraffe and Is It Possible first bc it's a series)  
Ariana4Ever - My LA Boy  
morecupcakesplz - Alleyways Can Lead to Love  
Sofia13 - When Forever Began  
chuckyschmucky - Milestones  
mermaidiagal204 - Best Days of Our Lives  
Digidestend Angel - This is Your Life  
DayDreaminAri - The Hardest Thing  
Silent Hopes - A Place to Call Home**


	2. Just A Friend

"Why are you talking to me?" Robbie asked the following Monday at school. I figured out that Robbie liked to sit outside near the flagpole during lunch and study hall. No wonder why I never saw him in the hallways.

You're probably wondering why he was asking me such a rude question. Well, I told my family we were sort of friends, meaning I didn't know if we really were. I just hung out with him because I just did. That was the second wrong move.

"Hello, grumpy. Rude much?" I said to him.

"No, I mean it. I'm not being rude, I'm just wondering," he said after Algebra.

"Because I just want to." I started to walk away.

"Why?" he walked behind me. For a tall guy, he was struggling to keep up with me.

"Do you have questions for everything?"

"A true student isn't afraid to ask questions." Smart ass.

"That's cool."

"So why are you talking to me?"

God this kid was persistent. I stopped walking for him to catch up to me.

"I'm new here. I don't have any friends. And you're the only person who didn't talk about me going to an Arts school or being related to Tori. Is it that bad to appreciate something about someone else?"

I started walking again. Then he caught up to me.

"B-but you're you. I'm me."

"And? So?" I waited for his explanation.

"Hasn't anyone ever told you? We're not really in the same social circle," he shared.

"So you're saying we can't be friends?" I questioned.

"No I didn't say that."

"So are we friends?"

"Uh, ok," he hesitated.

"Good," I smirked.

And that was the start of our friendship.

This was how it was for the rest of the semester. Robbie ended up tutoring me in math, so we'd meet before any exam and study until we both understood completely. I taught Robbie how to be less socially awkward. Trina even talked to him for a day or two. Trina accepted the fact that I befriended Robbie, though I really don't know why I needed her approval. Nor did I want it. But she somehow seemed like someone I needed to have her blessing to be friends with him. Probably because she knew him more than I did and was probably looking out for me. I do remember Tori telling me that Trina may be an annoyingly peppy cheerleader, but she really was sweet.

Some days, Trina would even talk to me like she's trying to set me up with Robbie.

"You know, he really likes girls who don't use him for his smarts," she told me one day in Biology.

"I don't use him for his smarts, Trina. If that's what you're implying."

"No, I know. I'm just saying. It's a turn-on for him then," she tipped her goggles and gave me a knowing look.

"Trina, I'm not interested in Robbie that way, chill," I 'surendered' my hands.

"So you like to play hard to get, huh? I should take note of that the next time I talk to him," she smirked.

"You talk to him about me?" I was surprised.

"Not just you. About relationships and everything. That poor boy. He's a nerd, but he's got a lot of potential."

"Why do you care? Leave him alone."

"Oh trust me, Cat. I'm not going to steal him from you. He's just a kid that's been in my class since the third grade. He's come a long way."

"What do you mean?"

"If you met him like two years ago, he wouldn't even be talking to you, let alone let you have his notes or anything. I guess in time everyone does mature."

It wasn't until finals when my parents met Robbie. That sounded like a couples thing but I swear it wasn't. Mom and dad went to the courthouse to file their divorce settlements. That day, we were supposed to sleep at dad's but Tori borrowed mom's car so he would just pick us up there. Tori was in the living room while Robbie and I were in the kitchen when our parents came home.

"All I'm saying is that you're barely home. There's no purpose for you to keep the truck. Tori and Cat are usually here on the weekdays. You get them on the weekends. They need to go places more when they're here," She hung her jacket in the foyer.

"Wouldn't that mean I should get the truck since they'll be with me on the weekends? They're teenagers. They need to go out," he shut the door.

"It's all about fun and games with you isn't it?" she raised her arms.

"Are you kidding me, Jade? We're going to talk about this again?" he crossed his arms.

"Beck, look. Whether Tori decides to go to UCLA or any other school, Cat will still be here and she's going to need a car. She'll be with me more."

"What makes you think she'll be here more? I live closer to HA than you."

"Which is why she can walk when she goes to your place and drive when she's here."

They were fighting over our third car. They each had one and had a third one in case Tori needed to drive. If they got the truck for her in the first place, shouldn't Tori decide for it? Those fools.

"Do they always fight like this?" Robbie whispered to me.

"This is a good day," I told him. He winced.

"Uh, guys," Tori interrupted our parents once they reached the living room.

"Hey Tori," dad said. "Where's your sister? You girls ready to go?"

"You came a bit early and Cat's kind of studying."

I showed up in the living room standing in the hallway with Robbie right behind me.

"Oh," our parents were startled.

"Uh this is my friend, Robbie Shapiro. Robbie, this is my mom, Jade, and my dad, Beck."

"It's nice to meet you folks," he nodded.

"Robbie, why don't you stay for dinner?" Mom immediately turned to her pleasant mode.

"Can dad stay too?" Tori asked.

"Sure," mom forced.

"Are you sure?" he asked her.

"Yeah, well you're here already and I'm assuming nobody's eaten yet."

After about 20 minutes, Robbie and I cleared the dinner table and joined my family for dinner. Tori asked Andre to come over, claiming she didn't want to be a fifth wheel. I told her that she was the only one in a relationship because need I reminded her Robbie and I were just friends and our parents were each other's least favorite person in the world at the moment.

"So, Robbie. What's your specialty at Sherwood?" Dad asked.

"Uh any tech stuff. I'm part of the A/V club. I did some computer engineering and graphics internships last summer. I actually applied for another magnet school in Malibu. They specialize in Technology."

"Whoa, really?" I said. "I didn't know you were planning on transferring."

"Well I was on the waitlist since 7th grade. I keep moving up every year so I'm hoping this will be the real thing."

"That's awesome," I smiled.

"I thought you two were friends?" mom said. "How much do you two know about each other?" Our parents laughed. Well, at least they got along sometimes. Sadly I just had to be the victim of their amusement.

"We only just met a few months ago, chill. And I _do_ know Robbie," I defended.

"Oh yeah, what do you know about him?" Tori asked.

"I know that he's really smart in math and that he puts way too much mayo in his sandwiches."

"And Robbie? Do you know anything about Cat?" dad asked.

"Other than the fact that she likes to act before thinking?" he said.

"Hey!" I feigned hurt.

"That's so true!" my parents agreed.

"Ohhh," Andre commented.

"I'm joking. Kind of," Robbie chuckled. "Cat likes to speak her mind and doodle a lot. I don't mind though, her drawings are pretty cool," he told me.

"That's because Cat's from an Art's school, remember?" Tori reminded him.

"Yeah, but art school or not, she's a natural," he said.

"Well honey I hope you're also learning while you doodle," mom said. Typical mom comment.

After dinner, Robbie and I took a break from our studying and dad let me use his car to get some JetBrew for everyone. Robbie tagged along to help me bring home everyone's orders.

"Your parents seem pretty civil towards each other. It's hard to imagine they fight more than they did earlier tonight."

"That's because you and Andre are here. Whenever Andre's over they don't even talk about being separated."

"Are you and Tori ok with the current situation?"

"We don't really have a choice now do we?"

"There's always a choice, Cat."

Our orders were called and once we got them, we walked back to the car.

"I guess it's just something Tori and I are used to. It's been a year since they've been fighting. It's kind of a numb feeling nowadays."

"That must be tough though. Watching them fight all the time."

"And what about your parents? Don't they fight?"

"Sometimes. Not much. There really isn't anything to fight about."

"Well your parents are normal. Mine aren't. They fell out of love."

"What is love anyways?" he posed.

"You're asking the wrong person, Robbie," I laughed.

I started the car and we drove off.

"What do you mean? Haven't you had a boyfriend before?" he was somewhat surprised.

"And what makes you think I have? Do you think I'm some gank or something?" I quipped an eyebrow.

"N-no of course not," Robbie was hesitant. I laughed. Man it was so easy to scare this guy.

"I'm not a gank. I know what guys are saying and they do approach me. But please. I don't have time for that. I need to focus on my future."

"I think that's very mature of you, Cat. I respect you for that," he sincerely replied.

"Thanks, Robbie. What about you?"

"What about me?"

"Oh my God, you're such a girl," I rolled my eyes. "Stop dancing around the subject. Have you been in a relationship before?"

"Cat," he laughed. "It's me. Of course not."

"What do you mean? Why would I assume that about you?"

"Look at me? And look at you. You're gorgeous."

"You think I'm pretty," I playfully batted my eyelashes.

"I-I-I-I…"

"Oh my God Robbie I'm pulling your leg. God you are just so socially awkward. It's kind of cute," I told him. "But don't think that looks has everything to do with it."

"You're just saying that."

"I'm being serious. Not every girl goes for the looks. It's about the personality too you know? At least for me it is."

"Well there aren't that many people out there like you. But I'm ok. Like you said, I'm focusing on my future first."

"I'll drink to that!"

Robbie took out two hot chocolate cups and handed one over to me. We tipped cups and drank our warm beverages.

* * *

Once school was out, Robbie and I hung out almost everyday.

A lot of my HA friends and I made use of this summer since school was temporarily closed until September. Usually we'd have summer camp or sessions for our programs, so this time we actually relaxed. Most of my friends went on vacation to other places and the few still here, well I knew I'd see them in the fall and I just wanted to hangout with Robbie for a change.

"So, you survived a semester at Sherwood. What do you think?" Robbie asked me one day when we were eating fries and homemade milkshakes in my backyard.

"It wasn't so bad. I really missed my design classes though. But I guess it was a nice break."

"And what about the people?" he wiggled his eyebrows.

"They're alright," I joked.

"Hurtful!" he grabbed his heart.

"You know what I mean, Robbie. I mean once you finally looked past your insecurities-"

"Insecurities?"

"Yes, insecurities. Like I said. Once you looked past that, I came in and probably made your life the most interesting it's ever been. Admit it."

"I won't deny it that's for sure. What with the crazy things we did this year. I didn't even know there was a way up to the rooftop."

"We had events in the Asphalt Café of my school. There was a rooftop stage. Life's better up there you know? I mean don't you agree the rooftop was pretty awesome."

"Yeah until it started to rain," he said.

"A little water never hurt anyone," I countered.

"And what about the time we ditched study hall?"

"What about it?"

"We almost got caught!" he cried.

"_Almost_ being the keyword," I pointed out.

"Oh, Cat. You really bring out the risky side of me," he chuckled.

"That's the risky side of you? Oh Lord I need to work on you. You need to take chances. Act on instinct. Life's more fun that way!"

Before we could continue our conversation, Tori came outside talking furiously on the phone with her boyfriend.

"But Andre, you don't understand. I mean you know what priorities mean, right? You didn't ask me first so I already made plans. You can't get mad at me because of that… And what am I supposed to do? Cancel on my counselor and Principal Smith? Andre he's the principal!"

"Hey Tor, can't you talk inside?" I asked my sister.

"No, mom and dad are arguing." Tori turned back to her phone.

"Don't you dare raise your voice at me, Andre Harris!" Tori said before pacing around the yard.

"Wow, I didn't know your sister and Andre fought. They're like the perfect couple," Robbie pointed out.

"Every couple fights, Robbie. It's inevitable. That's why relationships don't last."

"And how would you know Ms. I've Never Had a Boyfriend?" he raised an eyebrow.

"I just do, Mr. I'm In The Same Boat," I smirked. "See." I gestured for him to look inside our house. We turned our heads towards the door and saw my parents visibly arguing about God knows what. Probably about another settlement. Lately they've been claiming the stupidest things and had even stupider arguments about them.

"Jade, can't you compromise with me just this once?!"

"No, why should I?"

"Because you never let me decide for myself. Even when we were together. God you're so bossy!"

"Well I'm sorry I can't be Mr. Cool like you, oh great Beck! Someone had to be the responsible person in the relationship!"

And that's usually how the arguments went.

"It's getting pretty uncomfortable here and my instinct is telling me we should leave," Robbie suggested.

"See. Told you listening to your first instinct is awesome. I totally agree. Let's go to the bake shop and buy some cupcakes!"

"Sure, Cat," Robbie chuckled. "Let's go."

That was my favorite thing about having Robbie around. When people fought, I was able to escape for a few hours on end with him and didn't have to bear with these ridiculous arguments.

* * *

**A/N: Would you look at that, I found time to update today. Well not really, I'm waiting for someone. Guess where I am! I'm in Northridge! Well, not really, near there, but still... Oh those Northridge girls lol **

**I love making Victorious references.**

**Thanks for the love you guys. This is a pretty light story, but it is personal on my end so we'll see about that in the coming chapters. This was unexpected. I wasn't planning to even publish it but I just did. Also, I forgot to mention a few more authors that you should check out: Sweeney7760 and irishgirl.**

**I purposely made Jade and Beck the parents. I had a character left over and made Tori Cat's sister. It could have been either Andre or Tori but I figured Cat needed a sister more than a brother. But it all flows together just trust me.**

**Oh and by the way, for those of you taking finals right now, good luck!**


	3. Younger Yesterday

**A/N: Pop Quiz! There's a scene in this chapter that I once wrote about in an old story of mine. Figure it out! By the way, when do new episodes of FIO air?**

* * *

No matter what era we live in, people still can't believe that a boy and a girl can have a totally nonromantic relationship. If I had a dollar for every time people mistook us as friends, well I'd probably have like nine bucks, but still. It gets pretty annoying.

I mean come on people, Robbie and I are _just friends_. We get along so well that he's like a best friend. Why can't anyone believe that? Why Nora Ephron? Why did you have Rob Reiner put it in people's minds that a man and a woman can't be just friends? I can assure you Robbie and I aren't going to end up like Harry and Sally because this relationship is strictly platonic.

"Hey, you want to have dinner at my house tonight? My grandparents are coming over."

"Aw yeah I love old people!" I said.

"You do?" he looked at me weird.

"Yes, is that a weird thing?" I laughed.

"Just a little bit. But they are awesome people so you're going to love them. Mamaw makes the best snickerdoodle cookies."

"Mamaw? How cute you have a nickname for your grandma," I couldn't help but giggle.

"Yeah don't you have a nickname for your grandma?" he chuckled.

"Yeah, I call her Nonna. But Mamaw is so adorable."

"Ok, ok enough with the embarrassment. Just be at my place at 7."

"Do you mind if I just hangout all day until then?"

"Parent's still fighting?" he presumed.

"No, I mean that's the good thing about my dad moving out. The distance. But lately Tori and Andre have been fighting and I just can't stand the arguments."

"That bad?"

"Yeah and I have no idea what the hell they're fighting about."

"That's romance for you, right?"

"Amen to that, brotha!" I high-fived him.

* * *

"Cat, sweetheart! So glad you can make it for dinner tonight!"

"Hi Mrs. Shapiro, thanks for having me." I love Robbie's parents. They're just so real you know? It's that 1% I told you about and they certainly have it still. Lucky bastards.

Robbie's grandparents arrived at around five. I've never met them before, but Robbie talks about them all the time. Especially his Mamaw. Hehe Mamaw. Such a cute nickname. He was so excited to talk to them about school and his past projects that I simply decided to help out his mom in the kitchen. I knew I'd be able to talk to them at dinner.

"Cat, honey. You don't need to help me. Go to Robbie," his mother told me when I sat at a kitchen stool.

"Robbie misses his Mamaw. I think he deserves some one-on-one time with them for a bit, you know, Mrs. Shapiro?"

"Well, he does love her. Alright, well help me toss the salad then," she handed me a bowl and I went to work.

"So where does Robbie's grandparents live that they can't drop by often?"

"Near Malibu."

"Is that why Robbie wants to go to school there?"

"So he told you about that?" his mom asked me.

"Yeah. He kind of sprung it on me when my dad asked about school one time."

"Yeah, well he wants to definitely go to a technical school and he's applied and gotten accepted into two others, but he might want this more than the others because of location. His grandparents are getting old and he really just wants to be near them as much as he can."

"Well, Robbie's a smart guy. I know he'll get into that school."

"I don't have any doubt about that. I just want what's best for him. He's just had a rough time growing up. No real social or real world experience."

"What's best is whatever makes him happy. And if going to a school to be near his Mamaw is what he wants, then that makes me happy too."

"You're a real angel you know that? I don't know why you decided to become friends with my son, but I'm glad you did."

I was speechless. How the hell was I supposed to answer to that?

"Doesn't Robbie have any other friends?" I asked.

His mom hesitated. She handed me plates while she picked up empty glasses and we walked to the dining room to set the table.

"He did a long time ago. But as he grew older and focused more on school, they focused on socializing and well you know how the status quo can get."

"What is up with this status quo stuff? I really don't get it. At HA, nobody cared what you were. It was all about your talent. And Robbie is one very talented guy."

"See, that's why you're an angel," she touched my shoulder before going back to the kitchen.

What the heck? What was that? Why was she so nice? And why do I feel like I want to cry? I couldn't help but smile.

Robbie and his grandparents went to the dining room and I finally got to meet them.

"Mamaw, gramps. This is my friend, Cat."

"Why hello, dear. Robbie's told us so much about you," his grandma said. I gave Robbie a confused smile.

"Well let's just hope those are good things he's been saying," I joked. But I guess she took it seriously.

"Oh honey, yes they are. He is so excited, always smiling when he mentions your name. He's like a kid in a candy store."

Now that seriously made me blush for the first time ever. Robbie's mom probably saw my tinted cheeks and helped to ease the moment.

"Alright, well go fetch your dad in his office, Robbie. We're going to eat now."

I mentally thanked his mom before sitting down. Of course when he came back, Robbie sat beside me, much to everyone's liking.

Dinner was going well so far, the grown-ups had small talk about the weather and the recent baseball games. Apparently baseball was a serious subject in their family. Robbie's family's from the east coast and his grandpa is a Yankees fan while his dad was a Red Sox fan. How much more serious with America's favorite pastime can you get? Robbie naturally agreed with his dad, but he really had no idea what they talked about half the time.

After a good fifteen minutes, they finally changed the subject. Thank God. But then again, the next topic wasn't so great that I wished they went back to the complaint about global warming and if the Sox will beat the Yankees this year. I'd talk about anything but-

"So Cat, sweetie. Tell me, how did you and Robbie meet?" his Mamaw asked. Now it may sound like a normal question, but if you were there and if you saw the way she was looking at me, you would know she meant more than that.

"Well I transferred to Sherwood for a semester because Hollywood Arts was closed because of the terrible storm we had in the winter."

"I told you it was a freak storm in December, Maury," his Mamaw said.

"Sylvia, would you let the girl speak? Go on sweetheart, finish your story."

Robbie's grandparents are so freaking adorable – even when they bicker.

"Yeah well my first class was math and I sat next to him. I didn't have a textbook yet and math's not really my best subject so Robbie lent me his book and notes. And I guess since then we became study buddies and now friends," I replied. I never really thought about how our friendship actually began. It was-

"Sweet. That's so adorable!" Mamaw gushed. "Cat, dear you are so cute and a real sweetheart to our little boy. You picked a good one, Robbie," she pinched his cheeks. I've never ever seen an actual grandparent do that so I found it quite amusing, despite the fact that his grandmother mistook us as a couple.

* * *

"Thanks for the cookies, Mrs. Shapiro."

"Call me Mamaw, darling!" she hollered from the front door.

Robbie walked me to his car. He was driving me home that night since I didn't expect to stay later than this. We got to his dad's car and buckled up; he turned the engine on and we drove off.

"Sorry about my Mamaw. She's got a huge imagination," he nervously chuckled.

"It's not a problem. I mean if I had a dollar for every time someone mistook us as a couple… well I'd have ten dollars now." I still that that was too many times.

"From my family alone I'd have enough to pay for a new car," he chuckled.

"They really think we're together?"

"Well I haven't had another friend since like the fourth grade. Imagine having a new friend… that's a girl. I expected them to go bonkers."

"You did?" I quipped an eyebrow.

"Well that's nothing to brag about. I mean come on, Cat. You're you and I'm me."

"We seriously need to work on your self-esteem issue," I chuckled. "But thanks for inviting me. I haven't had a family meal that didn't resort to fighting in so long."

"Well you're a big hit to my family so I'm sure they're expecting you to come over a lot. And I'd like that too. In the most platonic way of course," he assured me.

* * *

I probably ate at Robbie's every day that week. Man was that a great week. Robbie came over during the day so it's not like I spent most of my time there. But still, Robbie insisted that he come over to my mom's that night.

"So, Robbie," My mother asked at the dinner table. "What are your plans for college?"

"Uh well I'm trying to get to a good tech program. Maybe computer engineering or graphics. LA's got a few good ones, maybe even Santa Cruz."

"Now see, Cat. Engineering. That's a viable plan."

"Oh you are just so funny, ma," I sarcastically agreed.

"Am I missing something?" Robbie was confused.

"Mom wants Cat to rethink her future goals."

"But Cat's a great designer," he pointed.

"Thank you, Robbie," I rubbed it in my mom's face.

"But it is always nice to have a back-up plan."

"Oh, a back-up plan. Huh. That's a good one!" my mom cheered. Christ it's like she discovered infinity or something. "Cat, you need to have a back-up plan."

"Why? If I'm sure about my career, why do I need to psyche myself out for possible failure?"

"Don't think of it as failure. Just think of it as an option," Robbie tried to Reason.

"Yeah, baby, an option," mom agreed. Damn you, Robbie for being so smart.

"Fine. If I can't do costume design then I'll go into business," I declared.

"Why business?" Tori asked.

"Because I'm good at figuring out the trends in fashion before it happens. It's forecasting. That's got to be something good in the business world, right? Might as well turn my passion into a business."

"Well, I'll take it," mom agreed. Of course she'd agree.

"But don't be throwing business school pamphlets in my room any time soon, mom. I'm still determined to stay in the arts."

* * *

Dad's parents didn't know that he and mom split up - it's a long story - and they were planning on visiting for the night. Andre came over because apparently Tori and him are on good terms – this week at least. I really didn't want to bring Robbie into this mess so I excused us from that awkward family gathering and told Robbie that we should hangout just the two of us somewhere else. He agreed and when my grandparents came, I introduced them and left. I ignored the fact that they were smiling widely that I had a 'boy' friend or even a friend at all to hangout with. Robbie's not the only socially awkward person.

We never really hung out outside of our homes, school, and the park or the shores. But it was pretty late so neither the shores nor the park were an option. Robbie suggested we watch a movie since that was basically the only thing open at 9 at night. There wasn't anything great showing so we went to the bargain theater to watch a movie that was relatively new, but out of the main theaters. We watched Cars. Yep. That Pixar Disney movie. We didn't want to choose anything that would be awkward or situational, so we figured a harmless kids movie would be the safest bet. It was a cute movie. Really cute. There were times of adventure, laughter and just plain 'awe' moments. Man I miss being a kid. Robbie and I dropped by a diner right after to grab a late night snack. We were just bursting with energy.

"That Lighting McQueen, I tell you. if my engineering career gets shot to hell, I want to be a racecar driver!"

"That's your backup plan? Yeah, my mom would call that a nonviable career," I laughed.

"But you've never seen me drive before. I'm a pretty slick driver."

"Robbie, you drive slower than my Nonna. And she's 77 years old."

"Ok fine, maybe racecar driver isn't a good back-up plan. I'll just be a chauffer since I drive you around practically everywhere we go," he playfully glared at me.

"I offer to drive too but you don't like my driving," I defended.

"That's because you drive like you own the road," he reasoned.

"Well that bicyclist should keep up with the speed limit. Gosh they're so slow. If you're going to share the road you need to keep up."

"Well no one else goes 55 on a 40 mile per hour zone but you. And was near a park," he pointed out.

"Well my mom taught me to drive," I explained. If he knew my mom, he'd know she's worse than me. Jade West is the Queen of Road Rage, my dad would always say.

"So would you say you drive like Sally?" he asked.

"Sally's bad ass. She's a Porsche. Hell yeah," I replied.

"Damn Lighting McQueen got the girl and a Piston Cup title."

"Almost. He almost got one," I corrected him.

"Yeah but come on, he was the real winner. He totally changed. And he got the girl!"

"Yeah that was pretty cute," I smiled dreamily.

"So you like modest guys like Lightning?" Robbie smirked.

"Well if you must know," I dramatically joked.

"What? I'm not saying that's a bad thing," he chuckled.

"Like I said, I'm more about the personality than the looks," I reminded him.

"So all the guys you've crushed on weren't like handsome or anything?"

"Depends on how you define handsome."

"Uh… Good looking?" he said in an obvious way.

"Ok everyone is easily attracted to looks, but personality can be very attractive too. And yeah. I've had crushes on some cute guys, but they were total jerks. I found this one kid, Sinjin to be a total weirdo. But he was nice when he let himself be, and if he weren't so weird then maybe I'd have a crush on him because he is really nice compared to a lot of guys at my school. He kind of reminds me of you. But you're cooler though," I giggled.

"So you think I'm weird?" Robbie questioned. Though I know he was joking.

"The weirdest of the weird," I sarcastically said.

"I hope that's a good thing," he replied.

"It's a great thing," I over dramaticized.

"Well you're weird too," he stuck his tongue out.

"But you still hangout with me so I'm good," I returned the gesture.

"Unfortunately," he laughed.

I threw my napkin at him and laughed as well. I haven't had this much fun in so long. I haven't laughed in so long. I haven't smiled this much in so long. Damn, Robbie is definitely a good influence to be around.

We hung around the boardwalk for a little while, not really wanting to go home yet. Robbie just didn't want to be doing nothing and I didn't want to deal with the fools back home. We bought some hot chocolate, skipped along the bike path, threw pebbles in the water near the duck pond, and even rode the grand old carousel that just happened to still be operating at midnight. I guess during the summertime everything stayed open later. We sat near the pier by the end of the night and just contemplated our day under that bright night sky.

"Wasn't today so much fun?"

"With the exception of my always feuding family, yeah it was actually fun. We need to go out more often instead of staying home," I said.

"Yeah, it's a lot better and we can do so much more. Just you know not like so much, but there's a lot of other places to chill and just hangout and-"

"I get it, dude. Sometimes our homes can be boring. Let's make every Thursday like a date night or something," I suggested.

"Date night?" he was a bit startled. Oh crap. I said date, huh?

"You know what I mean, Rob. Like a Cat and Robbie night. Just the two of us."

"That's like an everyday thing though," he said.

Huh, he's right.

"Well Thursdays will be special because we'll go out instead of stay in for movies or something. It's not a _date_ date. Just like a save the date every week thing," I tried my best to explain.

"Uhhh…"

"Ok fine, don't call it a date. Let's just hang out in town every Thursdays. There, sound better?"

"Yeah," he breathed a sigh of relief.

"Well you don't have to sound so relieved about it, jeez," I feigned hurt. Well, sort of.

"No, I didn't mean it that way!" Robbie grew worried.

"God, Robbie I get it. 'Date' is just a presumptuous word. Let's not make it awkward," I laughed. But then it got awkward once I brought it up. We nervously chuckled for nothing and looked away from each other. Why the hell is it awkward now?

"Hey look, it's a full moon tonight," he tried changing the subject.

"Oh yeah, huh? Damn that's a big moon."

"You think wolves still go on the highest hill and howl at the moon whenever it's this full?" he said out of nowhere.

"The hell?" I laughed.

"I used to watch Balto as a kid. It was my favorite movie. It's why I love wolves and full moons."

"No chizz?"

"Chizz."

"I like the full moons only because of that one show Bear in the Big Blue House. I always look for that damn face but I can never see it. But I still think it's beautiful," I told him.

"It is beautiful, huh?" he said. "Like a balloon."

"Or a baseball," I smirked. He turned to me and laughed.

"Or a quarter," he added.

"Or a Frisbee."

"Or a donut."

"Donuts have holes. And I thought you were the smart one," I laughed hard.

"Some donuts have crème fillings so no holes."

"Those are sorry excuses for donuts," I said.

"Fine, like a cookie!" he said.

"Or a Marshmallow!" we both cried at the same time. We looked at each other and broke into a fit of laughter. We rolled over on our sides. Blame it on the sleep deprivation, the crazy energy we had, or the caffeine, but we just happened to find it funny that we said marshmallow at the same time.

"Ok, ok, ok. It's a marshmallow moon then," Robbie claimed.

"Has a nice ring to it," I said.

We laid in the sand the rest of the night, side by side, in complete silence admiring our moon. I don't know why I couldn't stop smiling. But I just felt so good being around Robbie.

"Hey," he turned to me. I turned to face him. Our faces were no more than four inches apart. His face in the moonlight was so delicate. I just, I couldn't explain. "Should we head home now?" he asked.

I guess I zoned out for a second because he called my name again.

"Cat, are you ok?" he chuckled. "You daydreaming at midnight? You're such a weirdo," he smirked.

And for the second time ever, I blushed in front of Robbie. Third wrong move.

* * *

**A/N: Fun Fact - For those of you who normally read my stuff, I always try to squeeze in 'marshmallow moon' or anything like that. The scene you just read, that's the very first time I ever said 'marshmallow moon' and the scene played out exactly like that. We said it at the same time and laughed. It kind of just stuck with me and since then, I coined the term 'marshmallow moon' into my everyday jargon.**

**Did you figure out the scene? I'll tell you next chapter ;) I've shared enough about myself already.**


	4. Stupid For You

**A/N:The answer to the quiz was... Puzzle of My Heart. The scene at the pier was the scene in the first chapter of that story. Nice job, sshaw101! Good guess CabbieLoverSAC22. I went through Unforgettable just to make sure I didn't write about it in that one and I don't think I did, or at least not intentionally lol Wow. It's almost been a year since I published that story. And it's been almost 2 years since I actually wrote it.**

**I love that you guys notice the marshmallow moon. I do see it in other fics too so it's not like I originated the term. It's just something special because like I said, it sort of stuck with me, kind of like the guy I share the memory with :) My goodness why am I so gushy right now? Maybe because it's late at night and I usually get my best inspiration to write at this time (Currently penning Victorious one-shots). Anyway, enjoy!**

* * *

Robbie and I walked back to his car in blissful silence. I was smiling and he was too. Thank goodness it was dark and the moon wasn't too bright to show the tints on my cheeks.

"You thinking about something pleasant?" he asked me by the time we reached the car.

"Something like that," I replied.

He did the unexpected and opened the door for me. Whoa, since when was he a gentleman? Not that he was rude or anything. Robbie was a very respectful person. It's just this chivalrous side of him, aside from the whole opening doors for me and waiting for me and holding some of my textbooks… Wait, what was my point again? Wow, Robbie _is_ a gentleman. I guess I never really noticed that until now.

"You look kind of adorable when you're thinking like that," he said out of nowhere. It was a compliment for sure. And I expected him to blush but he was confident. Impressive.

The car ride home wasn't filled with any grueling conversation like we always had. It was silence and radio as white noise. But it was nice. We'd glance at one another now and then and simply smile before looking away again. Although this silence was nice, it was also killing me. What's going on?

Remember when I said Robbie's a gentleman? Well he proved it more when this time he dropped me off he got out of the car and walked me to my front steps. Weird, but sweet.

"Tonight was fun," Robbie said out of the blue. "I definitely can't wait until next Thursday."

"Thursday?" I asked.

"Cat and Robbie night?" he clarified. "I thought we established that earlier."

"Oh, right." I said almost sure.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yeah," I smiled. Well I shook off whatever this weird feeling was to talk to him. I didn't want to end the night weird. Besides, it really was a fun night.

"Good," he smiled.

I've seen Robbie's smile dozens of times. It's comparable to that of a child's. So innocent and pure. But in the light, there was just something about his features that I never noticed before. He was just as fragile and naïve and scared and semi-confident as I was. About life. About the future. About love.

I guess he felt it too, that heat of the moment that I didn't know I possessed until it happened. It happened. The moment that changed my life forever. But until this day I still don't know if it was a wrong move, or the best move ever.

He kissed me. No wait... I kissed him. Though I think he leaned in first. But then again I bit my lip and when I saw him lean and then hesitate, I just pushed my lips against his so I guess I initiated it. You know what, I'm ruining the moment. WE KISSED.

I replayed it in my mind, those three seconds. Yeah, it was more of a peck on the lips than anything. But it was a kiss. My first kiss. And I'm pretty sure it was his too.

And to think the kiss was the most nerve-racking thing that happened that night. It was only the beginning.

"Well, goodnight," I said and rushed inside. I closed my front door and leaned my forehead against it, but rushed to the window to see if Robbie had left yet.

"Goodnight?" Robbie muttered after I left. He was so confused, but he had enough common sense to step inside his car and drive off.

When his car was out of sight, I slumped on the couch and was just utterly confused. Did we do it right? Did he kiss me long enough? Was I even good? Chizz why am I over analyzing this thing?

I mean, kissing has been going on for hundreds of thousands of years. If the cavemen can do it right, I'm sure I can too. Kissing is a symbol of affection. It's passionate and full of love and- wait… What?! Do… Do I like Robbie?

I shook my head in confusion and walked upstairs to my room. I sulked past Tori's room and her door just happened to be open. She saw me pass by and I think she called my name. I just honestly don't remember anything that happened around me because I was too wrapped up in my confused mind to notice.

"Cat, hey. You ok?" Tori appeared at my door.

"I think so?" I more asked myself than answered her. I slumped on my bed. Tori closed my door and sat at my desk chair.

"What happened? You look like you just saw a ghost."

"I don't know. I just… I feel weird. Like my stomach's kind of weird."

"You need Midol or something? Or maybe some Pepto Bismal?"

"No," I sighed. "It's not that. I don't think so. It's more like a fluttery feeling. Like an anxious thing ugh I can't explain it," I shook my head.

"What happened, are you ok?" My sister was a bit concerned.

"I think so."

"You already said that," she pointed.

"I did?"

"Ok Cat, what's up? You're so confusing."

"That's because I _am_ confused."

"Why would you be confused? What happened?"

"I kissed Robbie."

There. I said it. It's all hanging out there now. And hanging. And hanging. God, why isn't she speaking? She looks like an idiot just staring at me with her mouth wide open. I didn't kill anyone. I just kissed a guy.

"Tori? Hello? Earth to Tori?"

I waved a hand to her. Didn't work. So I clapped my hands. Worked.

"Oh my God, Cat! You kissed Robbie! You kissed Robbie! YOU. KISSED. ROBBIE!" Tori squealed.

Now how come my sister was gushing with all these expected emotions when I was the one who did the kissing? What is wrong with me?

"Whoa calm down, sis. It's just a kiss."

"It's not just a kiss, it's your first kiss!" she cried.

"And how do you know that that was my first kiss?" I quipped an eyebrow.

Tori gave me an 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Ok fine, it was my first kiss."

"Yay!" she cheered.

"But then, why wasn't I going girl crazy like you?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we didn't even intend to kiss. It's not like we went on a date or something. We just hung out and when he dropped me off it just happened, you know?"

"Hanging out is just the informal way of saying you went out on a date," Tori smirked.

"Whatever. But after the kiss it was just awkward and confusing. I just can't explain it like I said. I feel weird."

"Oh," Tori simply stated.

I looked at her and she was crossing her arms smugly before getting up from my chair and walking towards the door.

"What do you mean 'oh'?" I asked before she left.

"Isn't it obvious?" she said matter of factly.

"What is?" I raised my hands in confusion.

"You like Robbie."

I like Robbie? Was Tori right? No, I can't like him. He's my best friend.

I lied in bed staring at my ceiling, replaying everything that went on tonight. There was no way that my platonic relationship with Robbie had escalated into something more in a matter of hours. I mean come on. Let's be real people. This isn't a movie.

Ok, maybe as I kept replaying the night in my mind I did notice a few things. I started looking at Robbie differently. I grew nervous and confused. But that doesn't constitute that I like him, right? But then that kiss. I touched my lips. I could still feel that weird tingle on them. And I know it was short, but I could still taste his lips on mine. I smiled at the thought of Robbie's lips being the first ones to touch mine. That's when I realized that Tori was right. I turned to my side and stared out my window. The moon was out and shining so bright. It illuminated the night and showed me what was in front of me the whole time.

I like Robbie Shapiro.

I barely slept a wink. I realized I had feelings for my best friend. How can a girl not sleep with that on her mind. And to top it off, I didn't even know if he liked me back.

Robbie came over the following morning. Mom went to work late on Fridays so she'd have actual time in the morning to make breakfast. And for some reason Robbie liked her breakfast. Either that or he was just too afraid to tell her he wasn't hungry, but he would eat her food anyways.

I woke up a little bit early and for once in my life I couldn't decide what to wear. Actually, for once in my life I was worried about what to wear. Weird.

I guess it was still new to me so I settled for comfort instead of style. My signature v-neck and skinny jeans was the way to go, but I added a nice layered thing by wearing two different colored shirts.

I guess I took longer than usually because once I came downstairs Robbie was almost finished with his plate of bacon and eggs.

"Finally, she descends from her room," mom sarcastically shouted. "What took you so long, Kitty-Cat?"

"Oh, I woke up kind of late and didn't find anything to wear right away. I really got to clean my room," I said before sitting at the table.

"Couldn't find anything to wear?" Tori whispered.

"What? I haven't done my laundry," I defended.

"Sure," She winked.

"You look nice today," Robbie complimented before taking the last bite of his bacon.

"Thanks," I shyly smiled. It took every ounce of energy in me not to blush at that very moment.

I glanced at Tori and she smugly grinned. Man I wanted to slap that smile from her face.

"Well hurry up and eat your breakfast before it gets cold. Your father's parents are coming over for dinner tonight and Cat there's no escaping this time. Your grandpa was looking for you."

"But mom, what if Robbie and I have plans today," I complained.

"We have plans?" Robbie asked.

"Robbie, just go with it," said through gritted teeth.

"See, you two don't even have plans. Now come on. Tonight's really important. You can't get away with it. Robbie you are more than welcome to join us for dinner."

"What are you folks having?"

"Probably roasted chicken. Grandpa Jack likes chicken," Tori said.

"Tori. Why?!" I said to my sister.

"What?" She was confused.

"Oh man, I love chicken! I'd love to join you guys for dinner," Robbie told our mom.

"That's why," I told my sister.

"Tori, why don't you invite Andre over since Robbie's here."

"Sure, I don't want to be a seventh wheel, you know?"

"For the love of- never mind," I rolled my eyes and just ate my food in silence.

Mom left for work by 10:30 leaving us to do some chores and run errands. Dad needed to use the truck today to purchase this new couch for his place and didn't leave us keys to his car so Robbie was our designated driver. After we cleaned the kitchen, the three of us got into his car and picked up Andre. We went to Wanko's to pick up a new centerpiece for our table. Mom claims that she still needed to make a good impression on dad's parents regardless if they're together or not. We then went to the market to buy some chicken and spices and some fresh vegetables. I still don't know why mom is making it such a big deal out of our dinner tonight. These errands were ridiculous. Not to mention a waste of time.

But then again, I kind of like being distracted from my thoughts. I didn't have to think about the weirdness between Robbie and I nor did I have to endure awkward moments. But… I kind of did want to know what last night meant.

We got home at around 3, just enough time to tidy up the house and cook. While Andre and Robbie were cleaning our yard (I can't believe they actually mowed the lawn for our mom. I guess she still has that intimidating effect on people), Tori and I started on dinner.

"So…" Tori asked while she blended the spices in a bowl.

"So…?" I asked.

"What's up with you and Robbie?"

I rinsed the vegetables and put them in a steaming pot. "There's no me and Robbie, Tori."

"You know what I mean," she said.

"Well I don't know. I haven't had any alone time to talk to him all day. I was with you or mom was around."

"Do you want alone time with him? I can ask Andre to come inside?"

"I don't know," I hesitated.

"Well, don't you want to figure this out?"

"Figure what out?"

"Your feelings for Robbie. Duh."

"Who says I have anything to figure out and who says I have feelings for Robbie?" I retorted.

"Hm, let's see," Tori said before soaking the chicken in her spices. "You were conscious about what to wear this morning, you were purposely late for breakfast so he'd notice, and you're ignoring him."

"Ok first of all, I already told you I woke up late."

"Why?"

"Because I couldn't sleep last night."

"Well you did come home pretty late. I guess that's understandable. But still, you wanted to dress up for Robbie today."

"You can't prove that," I tried bluffing.

"Mhm," Tori smirked.

"And I didn't purposely come down late."

"Well it doesn't matter anyways because whether you admit it or not, you have feelings for the kid and you should find out if he does too."

I hate when my sister's right.

* * *

"Cat, sweetheart, we haven't seen you in forever! How's the arts school coming along?" Nonna asked me.

"I took a semester off because of the flood, remember Nonna?" I giggled.

"But that still doesn't mean you can't stop doing what you do," she said.

That's why I loved my Nonna. She's a smart lady.

"I still doodle if that counts!" I beamed.

"Doodles how lovely!" she smiled. "And what about you, Robbie? What's your talent."

"Trying to catch up with Cat," he joked. Everyone around the table laughed.

"Robbie goes to Tori's school, Nonna. I met him when I went to Sherwood for the semester," I told her. "But he's a really smart guy. Computer whiz."

"Well that could come in handy. You're grandfather, he couldn't fix a computer for the life of him. We went a week without Internet! I couldn't watch that funny kid's web show on that SplashFace website."

"Well I can come over one time to look at your cables. My Mamaw had the same case. She didn't know how to work her router so I fixed it in about 5 minutes."

"Five minutes? Impressive," Grandpa said.

"Told you he was smart," I said.

"He certainly is," Nonna agreed. "Robbie would you ever consider going to Hollywood Arts?"

"Oh no, Mrs. Oliver. I don't have much of an artsy talent like Cat. I'll leave her to all of that."

"She gets that from her father you know," grandpa replied.

"Yes she does," dad winked.

"What do you do Mr. Shapiro?" Robbie asked.

"I'm an assistant director for the theater downtown."

"Dad used to act a couple years back until he injured his back. But they loved his creativity so much that now he directs the plays," Tori informed him.

"Mr. Oliver used to do musicals. Man it was insane," Andre added.

"He went to Hollywood Arts. That's why Cat goes there. She's a legacy," Tori said.

"Wow, Cat really does get her creativity from you," Robbie replied.

"Yes she does," mom agreed. Though I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing.

"Well someone needs to be creative between the two of us," Robbie commented. "I can't draw to save my life!"

"I think that's a perfect balance though," Nonna added. "You know what they say, opposite's attract."

"Huh?" I said.

"You and Robbie, dear. He's the brains and logic and you're the creative and spunk. What an awesome team. Cat, you picked a good one," grandpa winked. Eleven bucks. I really need to keep a tab.

"Oh," Robbie and I said at the same time.

"Grandpa, we're not a couple," I corrected him. "We're just friends."

"Oh I'm sorry, dear. I just assumed since you two connected so well."

"But you just said we were opposite," I furrowed my eyebrows."

"Yes we did. You two compliment each other. Sometimes the best relationships are like that. Take your parents for example," Nonna said. With the exception of Nonna and grandpa, everyone else grew uncomfortable.

"Mom, dad," my dad said.

"Let me tell you something, Robbie," Nonna began. "When I met Jade, oh heavens I thought she was Beck's alter ego. She was dark and ominous – no offense dear."

"None taken," mom smiled. Wow, mom smiled. Nonna must have been right.

"And she was very intimidating."

"And then you have our boy over here who was friendly and always smiling. He was the best drama student and everything," grandpa added

"They met during a school production."

"You went to Hollywood Arts?" Robbie asked my mom.

"Sure did," mom nodded.

"Yep and Shakespeare well he's the ultimate romantic. One reading of Romeo and Juliet and the two were inseparable."

"Cat's grandma and I just couldn't understand how Beck wanted to be with a girl so opposite of him. I mean the only good thing about her was that she was very responsible. And Beck, he was a wild and crazy boy."

"And you know what he told us one day when he threatened to run away with Jade?" Nonna asked.

"What?" mom asked. Apparently, she was interested.

"He said 'you just don't understand. Love doesn't need to be explained. It needs to be felt. And I love her'," grandpa said.

The whole time grandpa repeated that, Dad was looking at mom. And form the corner of her eyes, I knew she was looking at him too.

"So you see, Robbie, Cat," Nonna concluded. "Opposites do attract and it can be real love. Just like Cat's parents. Yep, they're real love."

"Uh, will you excuse me for a second," Mom said before getting up and going to the kitchen.

"I'll be right back. Mom probably needs help with dessert," Tori said before leaving.

After dinner, mom, Nonna and grandpa had some tea while Andre and Robbie played video games with dad and Tori and I did the dishes.

"That was a very interesting dinner, don't you think?" Tori said as she wiped the clean dishes dry.

"Tell me about it. But I thought Nonna's story about mom and dad was really sweet."

"Must have been. Mom never knew dad said that. She told me when I came to see if she was ok."

"Yeah what was that all about?" I wondered.

"Mom and dad were supposed to tell Nonna and grandpa that they were separated tonight. But I guess the plan backfired. They can't tell them something like that now," Tori explained.

"Oh. Wow. No wonder why mom wanted it to be perfect."

"Yeah," Tori nodded.

We finished wiping the dishes dry and glanced around the room. Mom was laughing with Nonna and grandpa. Robbie and Andre were schooling dad in some stupid video game.

"Hey Tori," I asked. "How do you know that you're feeling something as passionate as love or even like?"

Tori understood, and thankfully this time she wasn't teasing me. She was being a sister and actually tried giving me good advice.

"You just do. I mean, look at Andre and me. We're pretty much the opposite but somewhere along the way I felt it."

"Then why do you two fight a lot?" Tori looked at me weird. "I'm not deaf. I can hear you two yell on the phone," I told her.

"We're just going through some rough patches, that's all. But Cat, don't worry about me. Worry about yourself. If you feel what dad felt, then you shouldn't ignore it."

* * *

I went through the whole day not being able to really talk to Robbie. After dinner, Robbie took Andre home so I didn't even get a one-on-one to say goodbye. As great as it was to prolong the thing, I was going crazy inside. I had to know. And I had to know now.

_Hey Robbie, you awake? - Cat_

_No – Robbie_

_I need to talk to you - Cat_

_Do you want me to call? - Robbie_

_Meet me at the diner. I'm staying at my dad's and I kind of want to talk in person. – Cat_

_K. See you in 10. - Robbie_

I know it was a lot asking Robbie to meet me at 11 at night, but I just couldn't wait any longer. Thank God I stayed at my dad's because he's not as strict as my mom and he'd let me stay out as late as I wanted. So I grabbed my jacket and left.

I got to the diner a little before Robbie did. It was an old-fashioned place, with a jukebox and roller skating waiters and waitresses. I went over to the jukebox, put a nickel in and flipped through the records. Damn, there were so many love songs. I mean I love the classics don't get me wrong, but I didn't really need Whitney Houston or Diana Ross making me any more nervous than I already am. Ugh, but that's all the greatest hits they had in this jukebox. So I settled for a Beatles song "In my Life." Cute song.

"What's up, Cat. Everything ok?" he asked once he got there.

"I don't know," I said leaning on the jukebox. I couldn't really look at him in the eyes so I focused on the music selections in front of me. Johnny Cash, Elton John, Aretha Franklin – how the hell did you guys come up with these songs about love to sing about? It's getting me sick to my stomach worrying about all of this. I just don't understand why people like this feeling of romance.

"What do mean?" Robbie leaned on the other side of the jukebox.

"I'm just… It's just. God I'm so confused, Robbie."

"About what?"

"You!" I blurted.

"Huh?"

"You know for a smart guy you're really slow," I remarked.

"Har har, I get it," he smirked. "But stop stalling. What's making you confused?"

"It's nothing, it's stupid," I changed my mind at the last minute."

I look my jacket from the table that I set it on and started walking out. It took Robbie all of five seconds to realize he should catch up to me so once I hit the sidewalk, he called my name.

"Cat, wait!"

I stopped and waited. It was the least I could do. I asked him to sneak out and then I leave after just one minute.

"What is it? Come on, you can talk to me. I'm your best friend," he pleaded.

"That's just it, Robbie. You're my best friend," I complained.

"What? Is that a bad thing?"

"No. Well. Yeah. I don't know."

"What's the matter? You're seriously starting to worry me."

"You're what's the matter, I told you that," I hit his shoulder.

"But what did I do?"

"You kissed me last night and then pretended like it never happened the very next day. You can't just do that."

"Um…"

"Do you know how late I stayed up just thinking about that kiss? That's why I overslept! And for once in my life I was confused about everything! I'm never confused! I can be asked to draw Mount Rushmore upside down, and I'd be able to do that so easily. But this. Oh holy hell I have no idea what to do about it."

"Cat, you kissed me too," he muttered.

"I know, and I don't know why I did. But I did. And I know I should have just approached you about it but I thought it was the guy that was supposed to do that. But who the hell am I to say that, I have no experience in this mess. And I went through the whole day with this funny feeling in my gut and I just don't like it and I want it to go away."

"Yeah, I didn't feel so good either," he managed to say in between my rant. If I could invent a machine to turn back time and go back to this very moment, I would slap myself and tell me to shut up.

"And then Tori puts it in my head that I might actually like you as more than just a friend and then everyone and their mother keeps mistaking us as a couple so then I get to think that hmm, maybe they are right. Maybe I do have feelings for you. But I don't know if you do and I don't know if I want to know because what if you don't and then I'd make this whole thing awkward and-"

"Cat. Could you just shut up for like a second, please? Or at least breathe because you're rambling."

Well, at least someone told me to shut up. Time machine, I guess I'll use you another day.

"Sorry," I took a deep breath. "I just, got a lot going on in my head."

"I noticed," he chuckled.

I looked at him. He was still so goddamn calm.

"Well?" I sighed.

I looked at Robbie and for once his face grew serious. It was a start. For what seemed like hours was merely 10 seconds for Robbie to think in this awkward silence. A part of me was excited because now I'd know his side, but then again another part of me didn't want to risk him rejecting me. But, I had to face the music somehow.

He opened his mouth like a centimeter, like he was about to say something.

This was it. I was going to know the truth.

Whatever Robbie was going to say, I just had to accept no matter what. God I hope this doesn't make things awkward.

But the thing was, he didn't say anything.

You would think that was a bad thing right? Nope.

Instead, he leaned forward and gave me another kiss.

Whether this move was right or wrong in the end, at that moment, it felt right.

You want to know what was going through my head during that time? The jukebox. I guess all those ridiculous songs about love… I finally understood.


	5. Never Look Back

**A/N: Loved your responses to chapter 4 you guys :) We're more than halfway through (this is 8 chapters). Think of this as a short story compared to my other ones, ya know? So I apologize if things are rushed. That being said... Brace yourselves. **

* * *

And to think that after figuring out how Robbie felt about me that these butterflies in my stomach would go away. Well they didn't. They only escalated. Only now it's not just when he kissed me. It's when he smiles or even touches me I get a shiver going down my spine. It's ridiculous. I liked the feeling though.

For the entire weekend we hung out; just the two of us. We went to the boardwalk, watched a movie (Yes, I actually watched. No, I didn't make out with him. I wasn't going to pay $11 to kiss Robbie in a room full of strangers. I could very much kiss him anywhere else at no cost and without people staring thank you very much), hung out at the diner, and relaxed at my dad's. He wasn't that surprised that Robbie and I were dating. He saw it coming. Everyone did. Tori was the mushy one, squealing and hugging us, telling Andre the good news and all of that stuff. But mom, oh man. Mom's first reaction to Robbie and me dating. That one I'll never forget.

"Robbie, what a nice surprise. And you look nice," mom said when he knocked on our door the following Thursday.

"Thanks, Mrs. Oliver," Robbie nodded.

"I wasn't expecting you. Does Cat know you're here?"

"Yup. I'm a little early but I just wanted to make sure we weren't late for our reservations."

"Reservations?" she wondered.

"Yeah, we're going to see this play at the Hollywood Bowl but I got us dinner reservations to Maestro's before hand. I figured, if we're going to go all out on our first date then you might as well reserve the best of the best."

"Wait, a date? With who?"

"Robbie!" I yelled from the stairs. The second I saw him, his face light up. I'm guessing it's because I was wearing this polka dotted red and black dress with a sweetheart neckline and it went just pass my knees. He didn't look too shabby himself what with the nice black and white suit and the skinny black tie. God I'm a sucker for a man in a suit.

Once I reached the bottom I gave him a hug and held on to his side as he did mine.

"You ready?" he asked.

"Yup," I said so cheerily. I let go of Robbie for a second to go up to my mom. Until now, she was standing off to the side in complete shock. I wondered why?

"Bye mom, don't wait up too late. I'm probably just going to stay at dad's since we'll be closer to his place," I said as I kissed her cheek.

"Baby, is that makeup?" my mom noticed the minimal application of foundation, eye shadow and lip stain I applied.

"Yeah, Tori let me borrow it for out date tonight."

I intertwined mine and Robbie's hands and we skipped out the door.

"Have a good night, Mrs. Oliver!" Robbie hollered before opening my door, climbing into the driver's side and driving off. The entire time, mom was still standing there like a deer in headlights wondering exactly what happened.

Once we were out of site, she closed the door and went straight to her home office. She found her cell phone and dialed a number.

_Ring. Ring._

_Ring. Ring._

"Hello?"

"Did you know that your daughter is out with a boy right now?!" she yelled.

"No, Tori's in the living room. Andre went to Santa Barbara for the weekend with his parents," he coolly replied.

"I'm talking about your youngest daughter," she snapped.

"Oh, Cat? Yeah, she's out with Robbie. They're just going to be down the street."

"Why the hell are you so calm about this, Beckett?! Your daughter is on a date with a boy! Her first date! Who gave her permission to do that?!"

"Jade, when we were younger, you and I used to go out later than this. And we'd stay out late."

"Well that's when violence was significantly lower and there weren't any sex offenders around every corner."

"Yeah, but nowadays kids have cell phones and we can reach them. And don't say Cat won't answer because you know she will."

"Whether or not she answers, she's still going to be out there… with a boy!"

"Jade, they're going to watch a play. They're not going to a club or getting tattoos. They're not us."

"I sure hope they're not us! If my mother ever knew I got a tattoo with you, we went to parties in Northridge, had se- OH MY GOD I WANT MY BABY TO COME HOME THIS INSTANT! BECK GO GET YOUR DAUGHTER OR SO HELP ME GOD I WILL!"

"Whoa, Jade, chill. It's Robbie she's going out with. Remember him? He's harmless."

"I know that! But- wait… I like Robbie. Why am I yelling?" she finally calmed down.

"I don't know Jade, why _are_ you yelling? And why are you worried so much? Tori's dating Andre."

"Yeah but… Cat's my youngest baby. She's not supposed to be growing up so fast," she slumped down on her chair.

"Ohhh I get it now," he nodded to no one in particular. "Listen, honey. We can't keep our daughters five years old for the rest of their lives. They're growing up, growing older and we just need to support whatever they do. And need I remind you this is Robbie. We've met him. We like him. He's a good kid."

"He is, right? I just want to make sure he is good for our baby."

"Well Cat's a diamond in the rough. She's special. But she's smart. And Robbie just seems to be the guy for her."

"Yeah?" she wanted reassurance.

"Like I said, she's a smart girl… She gets it from you, you know," he almost whispered.

"You always knew how to sweet talk a girl, huh Beck?" she faintly smiled into the phone.

"I only say it if I mean it," he genuinely replied.

After a comfortable realization of silence, Jade came to her senses.

"Well, I guess we all wish we could live in the puppy love stage forever. But life goes on," she finally spoke up.

"Always the realist, aren't you?" he chuckled. Slight disappointment was evident in his tone.

"Someone's got to stay in-tune with real life," she replied.

He knew this wouldn't get anywhere and he also didn't want to ruin a civil moment they've had in a long time.

"Look, just don't stress about it, Jade. Goodnight."

*click*

* * *

To say the least, Robbie and I had a picturesque courtship. And I say courtship because looking back, I don't really know if we established anything or threw out any labels in the beginning. I didn't give him nicknames and neither did he. We never confirmed out status on anything and when people saw us together, apparently they saw it coming so they would simply smile and not say a thing. We didn't talk to each other about it either, not to ignore the fact, but because it wasn't important. We were Cat and Robbie and that's all the labels we needed.

Back to our summer. We pretty much hung out like we did all year. Only this time we'd be sitting closer, holding hands and occasionally kiss. That's the thing, we didn't kiss often. Only like once or twice after our first kiss. And I liked it that way. It savored the meaning when we did it. Robbie was a complete gentleman. He'd always offer me his jacket at night, the time we'd usually hang out, we'd share our drinks, and we'd watch like 10 romantic comedies a week. Yes, I still watched and not kiss. If we were renting, I'd make use of my $2. There was a cliff side that we found near the beach. It was so beautiful. We'd always go there to watch the sunset. We had this thing between us about sunrises and sunsets. Which was better? Usually I'd have an answer but I never knew which one to choose and neither did he. But for that summer we saw each other at sunrise and sunset no matter how late we stayed out or how early we met up. It was our thing. We had many of these Kodak moments to last a lifetime. Holding hands on the beach, whispering sweet nothings to one another while we laid on the sand watching our moon and the stars, snuggling up at bonfires in our backyard with Tori and Andre, riding our bikes, feeding the ducks, taking in every second we'd spend together at our cliff – we had those moments that Billy Joel or the Beatles would sing about. It was too good to be true. But it was true. And it happened. It happened to me. And I got to share those moments with him.

But sadly, as fast as our magic summer started, all good things come to an end.

One particular Friday I was over at Robbie's house. Then again, how was that a surprise? We spent the whole summer together. It was August and our summer was drawing its end, but there was still plenty of time. At least I thought. Anyways, when I came over, his mom told me he was still in bed. That was odd. I mean, we did stay out until the sun came up at 6, but even when we'd stay out 'til 7 Robbie would be awake by noon. It was 2 PM. Strange.

She let me go up to his room to wake him up and when I got there, he was already awake. He was still in bed, but the TV was on and his blinds were closed.

"Hey, are you like allergic to the sun or something?" I joked sitting next to his right arm.

"Hi," he simply replied.

"That's all I get? A hi? What's the matter, are you sick?" I felt his head. Normal.

"No, I'm fine. Just sleepy I guess."

"Yeah, sorry for keeping you out all night," I scratched the back of my head.

"No, I wanted to stay out, it's not your fault," he wrapped his arm around my waist for assurance.

"Oh I'm not saying it's my fault," I smirked at him. He scooted over so I could snuggle up to him under his covers.

"Let's stay in today then. I don't mind laying in bed and watching movies all day," I suggested.

He simply kissed my forehead and hugged me tighter.

"That sounds awesome," he agreed.

We didn't actually stay in bed all day. By 6 o' clock, he suggested we go out. It was my turn to be sluggish, having been lying in bed for 4 hours. "Ok but nothing too crazy. I think I caught your lazy," I said.

"How about the cliffs?" he suggested.

"Oh, well I always have energy for that."

Once he got dressed we headed to our cliffs. The sunset was gorgeous as usual, but I felt weird. Robbie and I never really thought there was the need to talk a lot or acknowledge any awkward silences because sometimes things were just better with no words. Except this silence was ear piercing quiet. There was something in the air and I know he had something to say.

"Hey," I got his attention and he looked at me. He could tell that I was studying him, but he didn't hold back any emotions he was trying to hide. "What's wrong?"

"What are you talking about?" he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Robbie you never lie to me," I looked him dead in the eyes.

"I know," he said.

"So tell me what's up."

I waited for a very long time. But I knew that he just needed time to gather whatever courage he needed to tell me. It was about 5 minutes later when he decided to speak.

"I got in."

"Huh?" I quipped an eyebrow. Then I realized what he meant. "Oh, Robbie! That's great!" I hugged him tightly. But he didn't seem so enthusiastic about it. "Hey, didn't you hear me? That's great."

"I…"

"What?"

"Uh…"

"Robbie, I'm going to kick your face if you keep stalling."

"What if I don't go? You know like stay at Sherwood?"

"What?!"

"Sherwood's a progressive school already. Maybe I should just stay."

"No, why would you think that?"

"Because. Malibu's so far away."

"It's only an hour away, Rob."

"Yeah but that's one hour too far from you."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. Back it up. You're not seriously having second thoughts because of me are you?"

"And what's the matter with that?"

"Because, this is your future, Robbie! I'm not supposed to be a road block to it and I'm not going to let myself be one."

"But Cat-"

"But no. And plus, your Mamaw needs you. You're going."

"It's like you want me to just go. Are you trying to get rid of me or something?" For a second I thought he was joking, but when he didn't smile, I knew he was serious.

"Of course not. But you can't make this mistake."

"Look, I know this all went so fast, but I know what I want and I want to be with you, as close as I can. We're going to busy with school and eventually we'll just not have enough time for an every day thing and only see each other probably over the weekends. I'd be wasting hours traveling to you."

"Robbie, I appreciate all those kind things you said but I just don't want you waking up one morning and regretting this. You can't just lay it on me like this. Not now."

Robbie stayed quiet. He was thinking about what I said. So was I. He would actually choose me over his dream school? Wow.

"You're right," he stated.

"I'm.. huh?"

"I don't know if I'll regret it soon, but I do know that I'll always wonder if I made the right choice with my future."

"Ok?" I was kind of confused.

"If you're really supportive then… I'm going to Malibu."

At that moment, I wish he hadn't spoken at all. I was beginning to miss the silence. At least it didn't kill me.

Somewhere along the silence, it was like Robbie and I reversed roles. Now it was he that wanted to go and I didn't want him to. All his talking about us being together was all that I thought about. I didn't want him to go. And I know sounded silly. We're talking a one-hour distance between us. It's not exactly long distance, is it? But he was right, once I start at HA again and he at his magnet school, we'll probably have minimal leisure time for anything. I didn't want him to leave.

"Wait… Now I'm unsure. Are you sure you want to go to the magnet school?"

"I think so," he slowly nodded.

"But what about us?"

"Cat, I just thought that you said I should think about my future?"

"But don't you think we'll have a future?"

"What?! I'm so confused. I thought you were on my side?"

"And I thought you were on my side, Robbie."

"I am on your side."

"Then why are you leaving me?"

"Because, it's my future. I've got to think about that first."

I'll spare you the rest of the conversation. It went on for a little while longer and we went in circles. Needless to say, we ended up not agreeing on anything, and left the night with a bitter taste in both our mouths.

Robbie dropped me off at my mom's house at the end of the night.

"Cat," he said when he killed the engine. "Cat, come on. I don't want you to go when you're mad at me."

"I'm not mad at you."

"Are you lying?"

"Maybe."

"Cat, please."

"What difference does it make? If I leave right now I can still see you tomorrow. But if you leave, who knows when the hell we will see each other again."

I know I was being a bit harsh, but can you blame me? This was my first relationship, if you can even call it that. I was scared of losing the first person (outside of family) that I really cared about. So I think, as a 16-year old girl, I had the right to be overly dramatic.

I unbuckled my seatbelt and opened my door.

"Goodnight, Robbie."


	6. Don't Forget

I went inside my mom's house and just got ready for bed. I was acting completely normal, not trying to let it get to the best of me. But even a strong little girl like me knew something as critical as this couldn't be something I'd just sleep on.

_Knock knock knock._

Tori's door opened.

"Hey Cat, what's up?"

I leaped forward and fell into my sister's arms. I didn't hold back. This time I let myself be the emotional sap for once. Tori pulled me in and closed her door. She sat me down on the bed and just let me cry. Maybe it was intuition or she probably didn't know what to say and how to react, but she just knew I needed her and I was glad she was there.

After about a good 20 minutes – yeah, I went that long – I finally stopped crying. Not really. I was able to talk while letting some tears fall here and there.

"I'm guess you and Robbie had a fight, huh?" she handed me a tissue.

"How did you know?" I sadly chuckled.

"What happened?"

"It's really stupid," I sighed.

"Well it wouldn't be so stupid since you cried. And you rarely cry," Tori pointed out.

She does have a point. I never cried. At least for serious things. I didn't cry when both my grandparents on my mom's side passed away a few years back, I didn't cry when they told us they were separating and divorcing, I didn't even cry when I found out Santa wasn't real (I caught Dad sneaking the presents under the tree one Christmas and mom just told him to tell me the truth). The only times I actually cried, which was pathetic by the way, was when I watched movies. Happy parts, sad parts, inspiring parts – movies made me cry. But real life, tough luck. So it was undeniable that I was crying for a good reason. And that reason just had to be about a boy.

"Robbie got into that magnet school he talked about with Dad that one time at dinner."

"That's awesome!" Tori exclaimed. Then she stopped. "Right?"

"No, yeah it's great. And I was excited too at first. But he was having second thoughts of leaving because of me and I just felt a bit weird that he'd do that."

"What? Did you not want to get attached or something?"

"I don't know honestly."

"Ok, so then what?" she asked me to continue.

"Well I tried convincing him not to decide his future because of me. This was his future we were talking about. And then after a while he agreed."

"Then what's the problem?" she was confused.

"Well now I don't want him to go. He put it in my head that we'd have this ideal relationship and that him moving might mess things up."

"Cat, Malibu's like an hour away, you guys can manage."

"That's too far!"

"Cat…"

"Look I know I'm over exaggerating but don't I have the right to? I'm sixteen for God's sake. I'm only human."

"Exactly, but it's not like you won't be able to see him."

"Yeah but you never know how much time you'll have. We're going to be juniors next year. On top of tests and soon college, I've got HA stuff to worry about and now he's got his tech program."

"So you're going to be busy. What's the matter with that?"

"Mom and dad became busy. Look how they ended up."

"But you're not mom and dad."

_Knock knock knock._

"Oh chizz. It's mom," Tori handed me some Kleenex to wipe my eyes.

"Tori? I heard the front door earlier. Is Cat in there with you?" mom said on the other side of the door.

"What should we do?" she whispered to me.

"Just let her in, Tor. My eyes are too puffy to hide," I said. Might as well let mom know too.

"Yeah, she's in here, ma. Come in."

Mom opened the door. When she saw me, her smiling face turned into a complete frown.

"What happened, baby?" she sat next to me and gave me a hug.

"Robbie," Tori mouthed.

"Robbie?! Cat, what happened?!" Mom demanded. "I am going to kill that boy!" she got up and clenched her fists.

"Mom chill," I said.

"Did that boy hurt you?!" she glared.

"No, Robbie would never lay a finger on me," I assured her.

"Then why are you crying?" she asked.

"Because…" I paused.

"Cat, you know I don't like stalling," mom reminded me.

"He's moving," I mumbled.

"Oh," she said and sat back down gently. "Where to?"

"Malibu. He got into that magnet school."

"Honey that's great!" mom exclaimed.

"I know it is. But he's leaving me."

"You can always visit, Cat. It's not that far," she told me.

"Look, I know that. But I'm going to be busy soon and so is he. I don't really have time to take mini vacations every weekend just to see him. It'll be too difficult to keep up."

"Well, you got to figure something out then" mom said like she solved the problem. She didn't. Doesn't she know that I know I need to figure something out?

"I know that, but I don't know what to do. If he goes, I'll be sad. If he stays I know he'll regret it. Either way someone's going to lose," I explained.

"Well, this is your first relationship, Kitty-Cat. Sorry to say it but it's just going to get harder and harder every time," mom shared.

"What?!" I started to tear up again.

"What mom means is that there will be a lot of bumps in the road, no matter what," Tori said gently.

"And how's that supposed to make me feel better?" I whined.

"It's not," mom said bluntly. "Men… they're going to disappoint you with half the decisions they make in life. But some of them don't do it intentionally. Life just has so much in store for them and men can get pretty ambitious. That goes for women too, you know. But with men, it's different. Ambition is what drives their ego. It's… it's what I admired about your father so much. I still do." That last part mom almost whispered, but Tori and I heard. We also knew that too. When we were younger and we asked about how mom and dad fell in love, she would say it's because they were so passionate about the future and being together until forever. I guess that dream got shot to hell.

"But like I said, life gets in their way. That's why sometimes, like you're father and me, relationships falter."

That's got to be the most depressing piece of advice I've ever received. I think I just got even more dejected hearing it. But of course I wouldn't tell my mom that.

"Thanks, mom," was all I said.

"Look Kitty-Cat. I know you want what's best for Robbie. If you care about him then you've got to let him go. It's that cheesy saying they say. What is it again, Tor?"

"If you love something set it free," my sister reminded her.

"Right. If you love something set it free. And if it comes back, then it's meant to be."

"I guess," I whispered.

"Just think about it, honey. I know you'll make the right decision."

With that, mom kissed the top of my head and told Tori to look after me because she needed to work I the morning so she had to sleep. After mom left, Tori let me stay for a bit longer.

"Mom really needs to work on her advice giving," I chuckled.

"I still think she's torn up about dad, just let her off easy."

"You know mom tells me that I remind her so much of dad and that makes me scared that I'll be just like him."

"And what's the matter with that? Dad's a great guy."

"No, I agree. But mom always tells me that Dad was the one who messed up the relationship. And technically I messed up mine and Robbie's… Well, if you even call ours a relationship. It only lasted a month."

"Whether it's one month or one hundred months, there's still something there. So why don't you fight for it?" she reasoned.

"Because it's doomed for failure," my cynical side responded.

"And how do you know that?"

"Like I said, we're like mom and dad."

"And like I said, you're not mom and dad."

"How do you know that? Nonna and grandpa said we were. Robbie and I were complete opposites but together we compliment one another. Just like our parents. You'd think if they stayed together for so long that they'd stay together forever, but even their spark blew out. Why don't I just save the sob story for Robbie and me by not even letting our relationship start at all?"

"God Cat, you can be a pessimist sometimes."

"I'm not a pessimist, I'm a realist. And I really think that my love life is doomed for failure. I'm going to die alone. That's what I've been trying to avoid for the longest time, Tor."

"What do you mean?" she cocked her head to the side.

"I don't want to play this game. I don't want to be a fool for love. People get hurt, they separate, divorce- and then they become cynical like mom."

"Not every relationship is going to be like our parents, Kitty-Cat."

"How do you know that?"

"Well… I don't know really."

"But you've got Andre," I reminded her. "You two fight so much about God knows what, but he's still with you. Why can't mom and dad be like that?"

Tori sighed and sat on her bed facing me.

"I don't think Andre and I are going to last much longer," she admitted.

"What?" that took me by surprise.

"I think we're about ready to call it quits. I mean you said it yourself, you hear our fights. And I'm just tired of it. I think he's tired of it too."

"What is so bad that makes you two fight so much?" I wondered.

Tori sighed. It's like she didn't want to tell me. But once she did, I wish she didn't.

"So you know how I got into UCLA?"

"Yeah so did Andre, right?"

"Yeah he did. And I know he only wanted to go because of me. But I know him. He wants to go to Santa Barbara to play football. Right before we made our decisions, I told him I already confirmed on San Diego instead. So that's where I'm going in the fall. It was my first choice and I've been talking to my counselor and the principal about scholarships all semester. We've been arguing because for the longest time we keep going back and forth about college and about the time we're spending together before we both leave."

"Both?"

"I told him there was nothing stopping him now so he accepted Santa Barbara."

"That's great I guess. But… oh chizz that's like Robbie and me."

"Yeah. But Cat, we've been fighting even before then about the stupidest things. I know I spent a lot of my time with the scholarship thing but I wanted to do it for me. And he's been talking to his coach for scholarships as well. It's not just me."

"Whoa. I didn't know any of this."

"That's because there's nothing to worry about. Honest. It's what I want. I'm focusing on my future… I guess I'm kind of like dad too, huh?"

"But what about Andre?" I questioned. I mean, doesn't he have a say in the relationship too? Tori couldn't make all the shots.

"We're different people now. And I have a feeling Andre wants out just as much as me."

"Is this a good thing or a bad thing?" I was confused.

"It's better this way, we're both going to start out fresh come fall," Tori claimed.

"But is that what you want?" I asked her.

She sighed and patted my shoulder.

"When you care about someone so much, Kitty-Cat, sometimes you got to think of them before yourself."


	7. Sad Beautiful Tragic

_Knock knock knock._

_Knock knock knock._

"Sweetie, wake up."

I stirred in my sleep when I heard my mother's voice. She was trying to wake me up. Ugh, like I want to be reminded how horrible life was.

"Cat. Wake up."

"What is it?" I groggily mumbled.

"I need to go to work, but there's something in my drive way. I won't really have time to move them and then take my car out. Do you think you can do it for me?"

Seriously? Did mom not remember anything from last night? My God how much does she hate dad?

"Why can't you ask Tori to do it, ma? I'm tired and cranky and I just want to go to bed," I complained.

"Because Tori's occupied at the moment. She's making breakfast for you. Now hurry up. I can't be late for work."

"Ugh, ok fine."

After my mom left my room to gather her things, I slugged out of bed, walked to my bathroom and took a good look at myself in the mirror. Who was this girl staring back at me? She looked horrible. No, that was an understatement. She looked demented. I guess that all night crying didn't do me any good 'letting out the bad' as Tori put it. Whatever. I wasn't going to let Robbie ruin my day, even if it is already a bit ruined since I'm thinking about him now. Ok, I should just stop and go help my mom.

"Cat, baby. Hurry up and open the garage, take the stuff out of the driveway, and get yourself cleaned up. You shouldn't pout all day," Mom yelled from the powder room in the hallway.

I wasn't sure if she was being nice or just straightforward with that comment. Oh well. I walked past Tori in the kitchen before going to the garage.

"Morning, Kitty-Cat. You feeling any better?" she asked as she whipped up the last of the batter of pancakes.

"I guess…"

"Oh come on, smile. Look, I made all your favorite breakfast foods."

"Did you make this food to cheer me up or to get away from cleaning the driveway?" I joked.

"You're better at baking and I'm better at cooking. Remember you burnt water. I figured you'd rather clean the driveway than cook," she smirked.

"What? Hell no, I hate yard work."

"This isn't the yard, it's the driveway. Now go and clean it up before mom gets late for work," she shooed me away.

"Fine, will you at least help me when you're done cooking?" I asked.

"Ok, I'll be there in a minute," she said.

After much stalling, I knew mom would need to be gone in five minutes so I put my shoes on and headed to the garage. When I pressed the button to open the door, boy was I in for a surprise. The driveway was in fact blocked. It was blocked with flowers. So. Many. Flowers. Every inch of our driveway was covered.

"What the?" I was baffled. I went up to the first bouquet of pink and white roses, my favorite, and found a card. It read 'I'm sorry, Cat.'

Whoa, these were for me?

I went to another bunch and read a card. I then noticed that in almost every bouquet there was a card.

'Please forgive me.'

'I just want to see you smile again.'

'You're beautiful.'

The crazy thing was, no two bouquets had the same flower arrangements. There must have been about 20 different flowers around me. This was unbelievable, too good to be true, the work of only one person I could think of – Robbie. When we'd watch those romcoms, I would tell him how cheesy those gestures were but I secretly loved them. He said one of these days he'll surprise me by doing something like that and I laughed at him and told him good luck because we don't really have cheesy moments. I guess he finally found a way to incorporate one by saying sorry. And I was right because by the time I reached the end of the driveway and found the last note, it read 'Pretty cheesy, huh? But I made you smile.' And I admit that last note did make me smile.

"Cat?" a familiar voice spoke.

I looked up and there was Robbie standing in front of me with a card in one hand and a box in another.

I took the note from him and opened it.

'I'm not going anywhere.'

I furrowed my eyebrows and looked up at him.

"You can't get rid of me that easily," he smirked.

All I could do was hug him tightly and close my eyes. I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream and when I opened them and felt that I was still in his arms, I knew it was real.

"Robbie, this is just…"

"Cheesy?" he chuckled.

"Sweet. But yes, cheesy," I giggled.

"I'm really sorry about yesterday, Cat," he said again.

"Let's just focus on today," I told him. I didn't want to talk about it and if his note was any indication of what I thought, I knew we needed time to talk later. "So, what's in the box?" I changed the subject.

"Oh," he suddenly remembered he was holding something. "What kind of guy would I be if I never listened to you and know that I couldn't just do something awesome like this for you to forgive me. And correct me if I'm wrong but I know you, you're hungry. And you can't eat any of these flowers, but maybe you'll like this one…"

He handed me the box and I opened it. Oh yeah, I'd definitely eat this flower. It was a red velvet cupcake with a red rose frosted decoration on top.

"Oh Robbie, you know me so well," I smiled. "Thanks, but you know my mom is going to get mad that you put all these flowers in her driveway."

"I came here in the morning and explained my plan to her. You know, after she pinned me down and threatened to cut all my hair off with scissors. She's using the truck today."

That said, mom came out of the garage and smiled seeing the two of us had made up.

"Nice work, Robbie," she winked. "Bye baby, see you tomorrow," mom kissed my cheek and left.

"Ok nice plan. But you do you that we still have to take these flowers out of the driveway so she can use her car tomorrow," I reminded him.

"Oh, well I didn't think this plan through, huh?" he scratched his head.

"Come on Romeo, let's get to cleaning," I dragged him by the hand up our driveway. "These really are beautiful flowers, Robbie. But why'd you get so many different ones? Couldn't decide?" I giggled.

"Yep. I couldn't decide the most beautiful ones, but as I kept choosing, I figured none of them really compared to you so I'd show you the most beautiful flowers that you beat," he smirked.

"That's so cute!" Tori yelled from the garage. When the hell did she appear?

"Thanks for ruining the moment, Tor," I laughed.

"I'm sorry but I just wanted to see what Robbie ended up doing. That's adorable. Anyway, breakfast is ready so eat first and clean up later."

"That's actually not a bad idea. I really want that cupcake," I told him.

He intertwined our hands and we walked back inside to have breakfast. I guess today was going to be better than I thought.

Robbie and I spent a good two hours clearing up my mom's driveway. Taking them out of the driveway was easy; placing them elsewhere was our biggest challenge. We decided to keep half of them at my mom's and since she left the van here, we'd take the rest to dad's place since he desperately needed some décor. It was pretty funny when we showed up with about a dozen bouquets of flowers at his place.

"What's the occasion? Wait, baby it's not your birthday today, right?" Dad grew worried.

"No dad," I laughed. "Robbie just got me flowers," I smiled.

"Whew," he sarcastically wiped his forehead.

"Thanks for remembering when my birthday is, dad," I giggled.

* * *

Sometime before dinner, Nonna called and asked if I wanted to come over to bake cookies. Uh hell yeah I did. Robbie, being the sweetheart he was, didn't mind and actually wanted to go because he wanted to check out their router problem that they explained to him the night they met him.

"Kitty-Cat! So good to see you again," Nonna said at the door. "And Robbie, aw you're such a gentleman bringing flowers," she gave him a hug. Robbie and I giggled because we decided to bring a bouquet of one of his flowers to my grandparents because dad said he had a bit too much in his 'bachelor pad' and we needed to get rid of some.

"Hi Mrs. Oliver. Thanks for having us over," he hugged her back. "Will you be making your snickerdoodle cookies?"

"It's why he came," I joked.

"Well that and I wanted to check out that router of yours like you mentioned before," Robbie added.

"Oh Robbie, you're a doll. Of course. Grandpa Jack is in the living room right now; go do boy things. Cat and I will bake in the kitchen," Nonna replied.

Robbie flashed me a smile and left. I kind of blushed because we rarely showed PDA to one another, only when it was just us, and we were in my grandparents' house. I know, it was just a smile but I was still embarrassed.

"So sweetie, how are you and Robbie?" Nonna asked while we prepared the cookie dough.

"We're fine. Just getting ready for school in the fall."

"Will everything be ok when you go back to Hollywood Arts and he's still at Sherwood?"

"I don't know, Nonna…" I really wasn't sure if that morning Robbie meant he was staying at Sherwood. And I also wasn't sure about her question either.

"Well I'm sure everything will work out. You two just look so crazy about each other. Just like Beck and your mother when they were your age," Nonna smiled.

After we finished baking, Robbie was able to restart their router and have it work five times faster. He also fixed their hard drive and created more memory on their RAM. What they all mean? Don't ask me, I have no idea. All I know is my grandpa was ecstatic and Nonna was laughing at his excitement. While Robbie explained everything to Nonna, I was eating some cookies and drink apple juice with my grandpa in the kitchen.

"That Robbie of yours is one smart boy," grandpa said to me.

"Yeah, he really is," I smiled.

"Did he ever get into that program?"

"Uh…" I hesitated. "Yeah he did, actually."

"What's the matter, Kitty? Isn't that a good thing?" grandpa asked me.

"Yeah of course it is," I tried to sound as convincing as I could but I guess my 70-year-old grandfather saw right through me. My God was I that transparent?

"Are you scared of change, sweetheart?" he guessed.

For an old man, he was really good. "Maybe…" I muttered.

"Don't be. If you're scared of the future, then you can't do anything in life. If you're scared about your relationship, then what's the point? But if you're scared of losing him, well then sweetheart you should think about what it is that you should do to not lose him."

"Oh grandpa, everything is easier said than done," I sadly chuckled.

"If Robbie is the guy I know him to be, he's probably doing everything to make it work, am I right?" he asked.

I didn't answer.

"And you're happy. But also worried. Being closer may be what you think will keep you together, but what if being happy keeps your closer?"

"So you're saying the only way not to lose him is to let him go?"

"The only way to be happy is if you're both happy. What makes you happy, Kitty-Cat?" he asked me.

"Robbie, of course," I said in a heartbeat. "He makes me happy, especially when I see him so happy. It makes me happier than seeing myself hap-"

That's when I realized what I needed to do.

* * *

Robbie and I said goodbye to my grandparents and drove off to our Cliffside before sunset. We wanted to stargaze because it was a full moon – er, I'm sorry – marshmallow moon tonight. I was waiting for the right time to talk to him but as I stalled throughout the night I knew there really wasn't a 'right time' to talk about something like this. So I just spoke up.

"Robbie, how much do you like me?" I asked him while I was in his arms, wrapped in a blanket and sitting on the ground with another blanket on the floor.

"More than you know," he whispered in my ear. My God it sent a shiver down my spine.

"Same here," I smiled. "Do you care about me enough to support any decision I make?"

"Of course, do you with me too?"

"Yeah," I said. "But that's not the case right now."

"What are you talking about?" he grew confused.

I took a deep breath, closed my eyes, turned to him and said the hardest thing I've ever had to say in my life.

"I want you to go to Malibu."

A moment passed. And then another. And then another. I think it was silent for a good five minutes.

"Robbie, can you please say something?" I begged.

"Y-you want me to go?" he was surprised.

"I-I do," I breathed. I didn't even know I was holding a breath.

"But Cat, I told you, I'm not going anywhere," he reminded me.

"Of course you are. You're going to go far in life because you're a smart guy that deserves only the best," I said. "And you have to support my decision."

"Cat, this isn't fair. I won't do this. I can't be far from you," he replied.

"Robbie, we're young. We have our whole lives to live. We can't let romance keep us from doing our best. If I told you that I wanted to stay at Sherwood instead of going back to Hollywood Arts, would you let me?"

"Hell no, Cat. You're too talented to stay at a regular school like Sherwood. You belong at an arts school," he responded.

"And you belong at that magnet school," I supported his argument.

After a moment of silence.

"What about long-distance relationships?" he suggested.

"It'll be too hard and it might not end well. Plus, I don't want to hold you back," I told him.

"It looks like you put a lot of thought into this, huh? D-do you not want to see me anymore?"

"I care about you a lot, Robbie. I-I really, really like you. That's why I want what's best for you and I know you want what's best for me. I know what we have is more than just a fling, but I'm not sure if it's a relationship yet," I admitted.

"Yeah, same here," he agreed. "But… why does it feel so right yet so wrong at the same time that we're choosing school before one another?"

"I don't think we're choosing for ourselves so to speak, we're choosing each other's happiness."

"Do you think maybe in the future, if the time is right and the stars align, we can try this again? Maybe like… for real?"

"Maybe. I'd like that. But I won't ask for any promises," I told him. I didn't want any attachment so it wouldn't be hard.

"I guess… time will tell, right?" he said.

"Definitely. Time will tell."

* * *

"Dad, can I talk to you?" I asked him that night. Tori was at my mom's and I was at my dad's because Robbie and I were closer to his place by the time our date ended. Since I couldn't sleep and my sister wasn't here, I knew my dad would be awake and downstairs reading the script for the next play he was directing.

"Sure Kitty-Cat. Want some hot cocoa?"

"With marshmallows?" I smiled.

"How else do you drink your cocoa?" he said in an 'of course' tone.

After he made our drinks, dad and I sat at the couch.

"So, what's up kiddo?" he slapped my knee.

"Dad, why do people fall in love?"

"Because love is a great feeling. Probably the greatest feeling you can ever experience in your life," he answered then sipped his hot beverage.

"Then why do people break up?" I followed up.

He looked at me and sighed. "Oh," he breathed. He set his mug down and turned to face me. "Is this about a certain problem?"

"Kind of," was all I said. The thing I loved about my dad was that he wouldn't interrogate me. He waited until I was ready to talk.

"Well, kiddo, sometimes we love so much that it hurts. Kind of like when you once got a cavity. You loved eating those licorice sticks but they gave you a sweet tooth and you ended up with a cavity. And the only way to feel better is to fix that cavity and pull out that baby tooth of yours. Sometimes it's necessary to get rid of what you love so much so it doesn't hurt you, at least not intentionally," he explained.

"But daddy, how can something be so… so magical but tragical at the same time? One minute it can be the most beautiful feeling then the next it's the saddest, emptiest feeling you've ever had." I set my mug down and brought my knees to my chest, sitting at my father's side and leaning my head on his shoulder blade.

"Cat, let me tell you a story about me and your mother. Once upon a time your mom and I were really in love. Jade, well she was just my breath of fresh air. The funny thing was, like your Nonna said, your mom was pretty much dark and scary. The things that woman can do with just a simple pair of scissors – I tell ya, don't get on her bad side when she's near one," he chuckled. It made me laugh too. "Anyway, your mom was my light. That's the ironic thing. And I was hers. We lit each other up in ways we couldn't do by ourselves. I brought out her soft side-"

"Mom has a soft side?" I was shocked. Mom was tough as a cookie.

"Everyone has a soft side, Kitty-Cat," dad said. "And she brought out my rebellious side, but in a good way. After all, grandpa Jack did say I threatened to leave them one day."

"Yeah, mom said she never knew that happened."

"That's because I never told her. My parents were bugging me to the point that I couldn't take it anymore and when I threatened to leave, they gave her one more chance and from that day forward they got to know the woman that lit an eternal flame inside of me. But the thing is, you can't just rely on the flame to stay lit, you need to keep your spark going by showing it. And I guess as time went on, we just got too caught up with everything else to show it, let alone say things to each other. Before you know it, we just had nothing to say and it was too late anyways," he said dejectedly.

"It's never to late, dad. That's what you always tell me," I reasoned.

"Yes, that's true, kiddo. But when you love someone, you just want to see them happy."

"Did you ever think that mom needed _you_ to be happy?" I asked.

"Sometimes we mix up our priorities in life. But when you love something, let them go. If it comes back, then it's meant to be."

"That's what mom said."

"That's where I heard it from. It's what she said to me before we filed for divorce."

"So she still loves you?"

"Maybe not the same way anymore," dad said.

"And you?" I wondered.

"Honey, your mother can marry my another man, erase me from her memory, and move to Antarctica, but yea kid, I'll always love her. The same way I've loved her for 27 years," dad shared.

"Then why don't you tell her that?" I stated.

"Because we've come so far with so many things left unspoken, what's the point of bringing back ancient history?"

"But you love her, dad."

"And I want her to be happy. That's why I'm respecting her wishes. And that's why you told Robbie to go to that school, didn't you?"

I looked at him. How did he know?

"You're sister told me," he said like he was reading my mind.

"Yeah but I'm barely just starting things with Robbie, if we can even call what we have a relationship, dad."

"Of course it is. And I know that you're having a hard time coping, but honey you're doing the right thing. Just like me."

"That's the problem. I'm just like you," I sighed.

"Um, is that a bad thing?" he chuckled.

"No, I didn't mean it in a bad way, dad. I love you. But you let the best thing that ever happened to you go. And I'm afraid that Robbie's like mom to you," I sighed.

"Whoa, Cat. Not every relationship is like your mother's and mine. Don't think that just because we didn't work out that you and Robbie or any future relationship you'll have is doomed to failure. Sometimes things just don't work out," Dad said.

"But things are working out for me and Robbie. It's just this school thing that's messing up our happiness," I said.

"Cat, take it from me, let him go because you know he'd be happier if he went to Malibu."

At this point, I wasn't even thinking about Robbie and me. I just couldn't. It was too painful. So I tried channeling my mind towards my parents instead.

"Maybe, daddy, there were some things that you two left unsaid that you should have told one another."

"What makes you thing that we needed to say any of those things we didn't say?"

"Because if it was better left unsaid, then right now at this moment you'd be happier… with mom."


	8. Sweet Pea

Robbie and I spent a magical week together. What we tried to outstretch for all eternity, we did it in seven days. Hey, if God could make the universe in seven days, we could make forever too. We agreed not to dwell on the end of the week because we knew it was coming, and to just focus on us. That's what we did. We laughed, we smiled, we made memories. But let's be real. Of course in the still of the night when our day was over and the only confrontation I had was between my thoughts and my heart, what happened in the four walls of my room was exactly how I felt. I cried. Every night. I cried that I had an amazing day. I cried that I might never be able to do it again with Robbie. I cried that I had memories to last a lifetime. I cried that I wanted longer than a lifetime. To spend an entire day smiling, I let it all out and cried to my pillow. Robbie was leaving. It was inevitable.

Our last night together, well that was the worst. Tori and I talked the night before. She let me cry in her arms. For once, I didn't have to be alone in my self-loathing. I told her how much my heart hurt. How something so magnificent as love could be so cruel at the same time. She told me that what we had was something real special. She said not to think about it as something horrible, but something beautiful. "Even the most beautiful rose has to die. Think about it that way. It was once beautiful, remember it only like that," she had said.

The next morning, something amazing happened. The sun came out, and I felt alive. If Mr. Sun can do it, then I guess so can I.

I asked Tori to drive me to Robbie's parents' house after breakfast. His parents already left in the morning with the moving van, but he wanted to stay behind to say goodbye to me. She parked a couple houses down to give Robbie and me some privacy and waited in the truck.

"Tell Robbie I say good luck with everything," she said before I stepped out.

"I will," I replied.

I spent the next minute or so thinking about what I was going to say to Robbie or at least telling myself to stay strong. There he was, a few more feet ahead of me, standing and waiting for me, like he did from the day we first met. He waited for me in Algebra; waited to see the friendly side of me. He waited for me to catch up with all my classes, and waited for me to make the first move and kiss each other. He waited for me all this time and for once, I'd be the one waiting for him. Not to come back, but to be happy.

I wasn't going to be like my parents. I wasn't going to let my feelings stay inside and eat me up for the rest of my life. No, I'm not them. When you're in love with someone, you gotta go for it or else what are you doing? You see love isn't just a bunch of ridiculous words. It's about gestures, big and small. Airplanes in the sky, little post-it notes in your lunch box, banners and signs in public places, whispering 'I Love You' when you sleep. Love is about taking that fall, even if it's not guaranteed a safe landing. Love is about finding the courage inside of you that you didn't even know was there. It's about letting go and holding on at the same time. And that's what I feel about Robbie. I think.

I know Robbie and I were practically going our separate ways and I'll forever be stuck with this 'what if', but I won't let Robbie go without telling him how I truly felt.

"Listen, Robbie I…"

One look in his eyes and I just couldn't do it. He didn't deserve to be more confused.

"I… I'm really going to miss you," I said instead.

"I-I'm going to miss you too. And I won't forget any of this. Or you," he barely whispered.

"Me either," I sadly smiled. "Good luck with everything, Rob. With school and life."

"You too, Cat. Don't let those doubters get to you. I believe in you."

"You always have."

"And I always will."

He gave me a tight embrace. I didn't ever want him to let go.

"I don't want to say goodbye," I said with closed eyes, taking in his scent and registering it in my mind forever.

"Then I won't. I'll just think of something better to say."

He hugged me tighter and I did all I could to fight back tears. We let go, but still held on to one another. Then he did it. Unexpectedly. Well he did so many things at once so I couldn't really comprehend much of anything when it happened.

"I love you."

In a split second he pressed his lips to mine. I closed my eyes and let it all sink in. This was the last time I would ever taste Robbie. I never wanted it to end. And on top of that, I could have sworn he said he loved me.

When he let go, I was in complete shock. He just smiled and squeezed my hands before walking to his car. One last look at me, he honked on his wheel, waved a hand out his window and ultimately drove off.

I waved to him with a ridiculous grin on my face. Touching my lips, I didn't know if this was the great love that people would write about or act out in the movies, or even sing about in songs or in stories, but I think at least in that moment-

"I love you too."

My words echoed around me. He was gone, but I know he knew I would say it too. When I finally let those words out, so did the tears. I let them fall, and I was unashamed to do so. That heartache that I was trying to avoid was ever present but throughout my entire body. I was cold, yet so warm at the same time. My heart yearned for him, but fluttered at the thought that in the time we spent together, Robbie loved me like I loved him. It was a feeling I could get used to, if only I didn't have to go through the other feeling. This vacant feeling.

Tori found me at the very spot where Robbie left ten minutes later. She saw his car drive off and wondered why I still hadn't gone back to her. But of course she knew what I had to deal with so she wasn't mad.

"Hey, Kitty-Cat. Ready to go?" she rubbed my shoulder.

"I think so," I said. It was no doubt that Tori noticed I cried. My eyes were a bit puffy. But at least I wasn't sobbing anymore. Thank God she waited a while.

"Come on, let's go home," she gave me a hug.

"Tori?" I asked as we made our way to the truck.

"Yeah?"

"Is it ok to hurt this much?"

"Love hurts. But it's worth it," she sadly smiled.

"Did you cry when you broke it off with Andre?" I asked as we got inside and buckled ourselves in.

"A little bit. But I'm better now and I know eventually you will be too. Be strong, Cat."

"Ok," I said. She was right. Eventually I'll be ok. It was my own fault. All those times I'd make fun of those fools who played this game of love, I end up being as stupid as them and falling in love with a friend. Love is a cruel, cruel thing. It butters you up only to eat you alive. But I guess Tori was right; it was worth it.

Tori wasted no time in condoling me after Robbie's departure. She cranked up the music and played her upbeat, weird oldies songs from Queen or Earth Wind and Fire. Don't get me wrong, they're great bands, but this wasn't what I was expecting after I just lost the love of my life. Except looking back, Tori was doing me a favor by not letting me dwell in it.

What seemed like the longest car ride home, we finally pulled into mom's driveway. Before stepping out, Tori turned to me and smiled. I gave her a sad smile, better than nothing, right? And she patted my shoulder. It was moments like these that I was so glad to have a sister like Tori. No matter how perfect she was she cared about me always.

We stepped out and made our way to the front door. She kept me tucked to her side, hugging and babying me. When we reached the foyer, the strangest thing happened. Well, the strangest sound. There was laughing. It was coming from the kitchen. Tori and I exchanged glances, wondering what the heck all the commotion was about. I looked outside real quick and saw dad's car parked on the street. Wait; was Nonna and grandpa here too? I didn't see their car. Tori and I decided to check out the kitchen anyway.

And to think this day wouldn't get any more eventful. I thought that after I'd say goodbye to Robbie that I'd mope around all day and the next day and maybe the next. And it would take a little bit longer to smile again. But I guess fate had something else in store for me.

"Do you remember the time when we were stuck in your RV that day at the beach because of some stupid guy that parked so close to you?"

"Hell yeah, you freaked out because you sweated for the first time ever and it was like a thousand degrees!"

"Hahaha your hair was a total mess. Wasn't wavy like you always had it."

"And you were sweating like a pig! Hahaha."

"I wasn't sweating, I was glistening. Hehe."

Our parents. They were being civil. No, they were laughing. With each other. Did I mention it was our parents making this noise?

"Um. Hi guys," Tori spoke up.

They whipped their heads towards us and smiled.

"Hey, there's my girls," dad said.

"What's going on over here?" I asked.

"Your grandpa rented an RV for labor day so we can go to the lake," dad said.

"And how's that funny?" Tori wondered.

"Oh, well your dad and I were talking about this one time we got stuck in his RV on a hot summer day with our friends," mom explained.

"It was not pretty," Dad added. He and mom exchanged glances and laughed, prompting Tori and I to laugh too, because we had no idea what else to do. Mom noticed my eyes and spoke up.

"Cat, baby. Are you ok? Were you able to say goodbye to Robbie?" she pulled me on her lap and gave me a hug.

"Yeah I did," I said. I guess I cried so much that there were no more tears left inside of me.

"You going to be ok, kiddo?" Dad asked.

"I will be," I answered.

"Me too," he winked at me. Then he looked up at mom and smiled.

For the first time in a long time, Tori and I could have sworn that the ends of our mother's cheeks were tinted a light pink.

"Hey, let's do something today. As a family," Tori suggested.

"I have nothing to do. Are you free, Jade?" dad asked mom.

"Yeah, I can always take a day off work," she smiled. "What do you girls want to do today?"

"Can we hangout at Santa Monica pier all day? It's really sunny," Tori asked.

"Oh yeah! I want some cotton candy!" I cheered.

"Santa Monica pier it is!" dad exclaimed.

"All right let me get a jacket and let's go!" mom said. She and Tori walked out of the kitchen. And then it was just dad and I.

"You sure you're going to be ok, kiddo?" he asked me.

"I should be asking you that question, pop," I smirked.

He chuckled and gave me a warm embrace.

"I guess… some things are better _said_ than unsaid after all," he told me.

We spent the rest of the day at the Santa Monica pier – the four of us, as a family. Tori and I enjoyed that our parents were actually having a good time and not once yanked each other's hairs out. By the end of the night, we were hanging out near the pier. Tori and I were eating ice cream cones and sitting where Robbie and I usually sat, near the sand dunes, and mom and dad were somewhere near the boardwalk. As we enjoyed our cones, I looked up at that moon. It wasn't full anymore, just a waning gibbous. But in less than a month it would be full again. It was a cycle, the moon's phases. To start off new and going through stages until it reached its true beauty. And that beauty was a marshmallow moon. I guess then I'll have something to look forward to.

Walking back to our car, Tori and I saw something amazing. Two people were near the parking lot laughing, smiling and hugging. They looked like our parents, but they sure didn't seem like it. In my mind all I could hear was grandpa Jack telling me the stories of the great love between Jade West and Beck Oliver. He would say that Beck adored Jade, no matter how frustrated or crazy she would be. He would have his moments of insecurity and they'd fight like all the time, but grandpa would say that Beck would always go back to Jade because she was his home. Those were the two people we saw. And I guess their love really was true because happening at that very moment, they shared the most passionate kiss before our eyes.

Well you wanted a love story and I told you that my parents' certainly have it. That's forever love right there. Going through hell and back and still finding those words left unspoken that had a little spark left over. And just enough spark for a love to last a lifetime. As for me? I told you it wasn't going to be pretty. I'm sixteen. The truth is, this is just the beginning of heartbreak, of tangled webs, of sleepless nights.

I had the best summer of my life with him. I'll always remember that. And I'll never forget it. Sure we're not together, but our future is still ahead of us. He's going down his road and I'm going down mine. Who knows, maybe we're meant to be, maybe we're not. Maybe there's another boy out there whose love is the greatest and purest love that I have yet to find. But there's one thing for sure that no other boy can give me that he did, and I wouldn't have it any other way…

Robbie Shapiro will always be my _first love_.

* * *

**A/N: ****Not your typical happy ending, but those other stories I wrote, I always wrote about other guys I dated and only once used a date I had with the guy in this story. This was the most I ever wrote about him because this story was written with him in mind and I wanted our ending to be the ending to this story. In fact, this fic was better than our actual 'relationship'. I fluffed it up because I didn't want you guys to have to go through the drama (but I've told a few of you personally). I just emphasized the good things like all the conversations/dates we had. That's really what I want to hold on to when I think about him. Who knows, maybe one of these days I'll actually pen out my entire story with him if you're up for a romance/drama. But for now, I'm keeping those memories in my heart. Wow, cheesy, I need to stop.**

**To those of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited this story; It means a lot, especially this one because this story means the most to me. Thank you. **

**To the ones who let me talk it out to them or who know the whole story, who understand this cruel game of love, and who have talked out their own stories to me, you know who you are and I just gotta say stay strong :)**

**Song List: The First Day of My Life – Bright Eyes; Just a Friend - Mario; Younger Yesterday – The Meadows; Stupid For You – Marie Digby; Never Look Back – Leon Thomas III; Don't Forget – Demi Lovato; Sad, Beautiful, Tragic – Taylor Swift; Sweet Pea – Amos Lee. Bonus songs just because: The Way I Loved You – Selena Gomez; Love – Matt White; I Almost Do – Taylor Swift; What If – Jason Derulo; The Best Part – NE-YO.**

**I'm still hoping for that real love because as much of a realist I am about it, I certainly will forever be a hopeless romantic, and that's all because of my real life 'Robbie'. _He_ will always be my first love.**

**To all of you out there playing in this game for fools, I hope one day you find your 'Happily Ever After'.**

**"Some love stories are short stories, but they're love stories all the same."**


End file.
